Despertar casado
by joya blanca
Summary: Al despertar de la fiesta de cumpleaños nº 18 de Kenny, devlin y su "amigo" se encontraran con algo más que una resaca.
1. Capitulo 1: Despertando a la realidad

Despertar casado.

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Capitulo 1: Despertando a la realidad.

Lentamente Devlin Levin de 19 años se despertaba, tenia un dolor de cabeza, algo que no era fuera de lo común después de una noche de farra en las vegas celebrando los 18 años de Ken K. Tennyson.

-AAA...mi cabeza, ¿Qué demonios?

Algo no andaba bien, podía sentir algo en su entrada. Y no solo eso... que alguien estaba ¡ARRIBA DE EL!, miro como pudo para ver quien era y al verlo no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡KENNY! ¿QUE CARAJO HACES?

-¿Qué pasa?... ¡OH DIOS MIO! (el moreno asustado se levanto de la cama)…esto no puede estar pasando... ¿por que estoy usando un anillo? ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, MIRA, TU TAMBIEN ESTÁS USANDO UNO!

-Calma, veamos…Recuerdo que después de salvar el "montecito" de las garras de Hex, el dueño nos dio "barra libre", aprovechamos de celebrar tu cumpleaños y se nos anduvo pasando la mano.

FLASH BACK

-¿Otra botella de Vodka caballeros?

-Si como digas "compañero"….Devlin…devlincito… ¿te cuento un secreto?

-Que sean dos botellas…dime amigazo.

-Por alguna razón…creo que estas bueno… ¡estas más bueno que el vino!

- Ken…kennyyy…. ¡eres tan ardiente!..Un chocolatito sexy y bien dotado.

Ambos hombres se tomaron al seco cada uno una botella de vodka.

-Mierda… esta cosa ya no me hace nada…no siento ni mis dedos

- Dame mi regalo de cumpleaños.

El cumpleañero beso a su amigo con pasión, explorando con su lengua hasta el fondo de su boca, usando sus manos para acariciar su cabello y espalda. Cuando se canso de su boca comenzó a besar y succionar su cuello, bajando lentamente se dirigió al pecho.

-¡YA ESTA BUENO! Esto no es un motel, será mejor que continúen su fiesta en otro lado o ¡llamo a seguridad!

Regresando del FLASH BACK

-Hasta ahí me acuerdo, no logro recordar como llegamos hasta aquí.

-Ahora me toca a mí…. (Dijo rascándose la cabeza) veamos, tengo algunas lagunas mentales pero creo poder decirte lo que paso después…

FLASH BACK

En un callejón ambos continuaron besándose y acariciándose.

-Te amo...te amo...Mi dulce chocolatito.

-Te amo mi grande y sabroso amigo…casémonos…carajo ¡tengo 18 y es legal!

-Hurra…acepto… ¡acepto de aquí hasta el gato!

Entre lagunas mentales y recuerdos borrosos ambos terminaron en una capilla, con un tipo de descendencia asiática, vestido de Elvis Presley era el cura.

- ¡ACEPTO! (Grito Ken 10, para tomar de un trago, una botella de cerveza que tenia en la mano)

-¡ACEPTO! (Grito Devlin 11, tomo la botella y bebió al seco lo que quedaba)

-Con el poder que me da el estado de Nevada y ¡por el rey!, los declaro marido y marido, tomen 10 fichas de 100 dólares por cortesía de la cosa con mi bendición.

- ¡Besa a tu marido Devlin Tennyson! (El castaño tomo a su esposo de la cintura y lo beso tal como lo hizo en el bar)

Regresando del FLASH BACK

-Lo demás es borroso… (Se sentó en cama aún desnudo con las manos afirmándose la cabeza)

-Tenemos que encontrar una solución a esto… (Se sentó a su lado sin importarle su desnudes, por que el también seguía desnudo.)...¿como vamos a explicar esto?

-¡Espera!, no es muy claro pero comienzo a recordar como llegamos hasta aquí.

FLASH BACK

Entre más lagunas mentales y recuerdo que van y vienen, llegaron a un motel "el zorro afortunado".

.-Aquí tienen, les toca la 7.

-7 el número de la suerte.

-No necesitamos suerte para esto… (Dijo con tono sensualmente, tocándole el trasero a Ken)

El recién casado Ken Tennyson se trasformo en Rath, (tambaleando) cargo hasta la habitación a su esposo, lo dejo sobre la cama, cerro la puerta y volvió a su forma original.

-Y ¿vas a estar ahí parado o me vas a dar mi noche de bodas?

Sin decir nada el oji-verde salto sobre el oji-azul, le saco toda la ropa, lo beso, succionó y lamió desde el pecho hasta abajo, justo hasta su entrepierna.

-MMMM… ¡QUE RICO SE SENTE, NO PARES!

-No pensaba hacerlo (Usando sus años de tomar Sr. Smithy , lo convirtió en un succionador increíble)

-¡GUAO!...MMM...AAAAA.

Cada vez más fuerte, Devlin no podía dejar de sentir placer y cuando pensó que ya no podía más Kenny puso un dedo en su entrada.

-¡AUCH! ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO?

-Tranquilo es algo que me enseño un amigo, ya te acostumbraras.

Con el tiempo le comenzó a gustar, una vez que se acostumbro vino el 2 y luego el tercer dedo que Kenny movía en círculos mientras succionaba. Cuando considero que ya estaba listo, retiro los dedos, volteo al oji-azul y puso su miembro dentro de su entrada

-¡Ahora me toca gozar a mi!

Primero lentas envestidas, luego de poco rato ya eran más salvajes, mucho más salvajes.

-AAAA….MÁS…MÁS…QUIERO MÁS… ¡HAY MI MARIDO!

-VAMOS..., DILO OTRA VEZ.

-AAAA...AAA…MI MARIDO...MI MARIDITO LINDO…MÁS RAPIDO...MÁS DURO…

Regresando del FLASH BACK

-Y eso es lo último que recuerdo, después son imágenes borrosas, hasta el momento en que me desperté aquí contigo.

-¿Seguro? (dijo levantando una ceja y poco sonrojado), yo no pude haber gritado tanto.

-Si gritaste, mucho más alto que yo.

-Mejor nos vestimos y tratamos de buscar una solución rápida a todo esto.

-Es lo mejor, no quiero llegar a casa casado.

-Ni yo.

Ambos se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pagaron la cuenta e intentaron solucionar el "problema" en que estaban metidos.


	2. Capitulo 2: La mañana

Capitulo 2: La mañana

Gracias a una tarjeta que Devlin encontró en su bolsillo, lograron contactar al taxista que los llevo hasta el motel.

-A si me acuerdo de ustedes…Me pidieron que los llevara al mejor motel que conociera y Se fueron todo el camino gritando que estaban casados a cada auto que pasaba ¿la pasaron bien en su luna de miel? (Dijo el viejo y gordo taxistas levantando las cejas con picardía)

-Si si claro ¿recuerda de donde nos recogió? (dijo el oji-azul)

-Si claro salieron del Bar "Pumas del monte".

-¿Donde queda? No conocemos bien la ciudad. (Dijo el castaño algo confundido)

-Con gusto los llevo…no me paguen nada, con todo lo que me dieron ayer no tendré que trabajar un mes.

El taxista llevo a Los Sres. Tennyson hasta un bar campirano. La bella cantinera Cindy, no le consto recordarlos.

-¿Qué si me acuerdo de ustedes? ¡Como no lo haría!, invitaron a todos los que estaban a un trago y con repetición, además le dieron a cada cantinera una generosa propina y cantaron a dúo "el amor de mi vida eres tu" (comento la rubia con sombrero vaquero)

-Normalmente solo permitimos que karaokes de country pero todos estaban tan felices que hicimos una excepción… ¿oye morenazo te sientes bien?

-No es nada, oye Cindy ¿sabes a donde estuvimos antes de llegar aquí?

-No lo se, pero cuando llegaron gritaban que se ganaron el premio gordo en el Palms.

Más confundidos que antes llegaron hasta el Palms donde el presidente los saludo y los llevo hasta su oficina.

-¿Así que se les borro la memoria?, ¿entonces supongo que no recuerdan el premio de 50.0000 millones por el aniversario del casino que se gano el Sr. Kenneth?

-¿Ken se gano 50.0000 millones? ¡Soy millonario!

-Ahora no dev, ¿recuerda como llegamos hasta aquí?

- Lo recuerdo bien, llegaron aquí como a las 2:00pm, el Sr. Tennyson jugo en la ruleta millonaria y se gano el premio. Donaron la mayoría a obras de caridad y según mis fuentes lo que les quedaba lo gastaron el bar "Pumas del monte" y al pagarle a un taxi hasta el motel "el zorro afortunado".

-Maldita sea mi suerte, por lo menos lo disfrute por una noche.

-Ya hablaremos luego dev, ¿sabe donde estuvimos antes de llegar hasta aquí?

- Por lo que me dijo la recepcionista, llegaron de una capilla "matrimonios Matins", queda a dos calles de aquí.

Al fin llegaron hasta una pequeña Capilla rosada con un letrero luminoso "abierto las 24horas".Esperaron un momento hasta que "Elvis" terminara de casar a una pareja para poder hablar con el.

- Los Sres. Tennyson, estaba a punto de llamarlos, ¿vienen por su video de boda?

-¿Video de boda?..A si, si, venimos por nuestro video. ¿Podría ponerlo? Nos gustaría verlo, ¿verdad Kenny?

-¿A?..Si, si mucho.

-Claro ¡MORIS TRAE EL VIDEO DE LOS TENNYSON! , vamos mi oficina ahí podremos verlo.

En ese video se podía ver como Kenny y Devlin completamente borrachos unían sus vidas, bailaron un poco, luego comenzaron a gritar lo felices que eran y lo mucho que deseaban este momento, abrazaron al cura , a los asistentes pagados de la capilla , a las otras parejas que esperaban su turno y tambaleándose se retiraron.

-Nunca en todos mis años vi tanto amor entre dos personas.

-Si muy bonito (dijo Ken 10 tratando de disimular su vergüenza mientras Devlin se tapaba la cara)… ¿nos haría un favorcito?, podría quemar el video, le pagaremos lo que usted quiera.

-¿Quemarlo? es el mejor video que hemos hecho ¡lo juro por el rey!, además ya lo subí a muestra Pág.

Ambos desilusionados caminaron hasta la salida de la capilla.

-OH no estamos fritos.

-No pasa nada Kenny, ¿Quién va a ver un video de un lugar como este?

Al momento en que abrieron las puertas se toparon con miles de periodistas y paparazzi de todo tipo…Era un verdadero mar de cámaras, micrófonos y flashes que casi los cegó.

-¿Es cierto que llevaban años de una relación secreta?

-¿Cuándo lo iban a hacer publico? ¿Ben 10.000 lo sabe?

-Devlin, Devlin ¿Qué se siente estar casado con el hijo del salvador del mundo?

Cerraron las puertas lo más rápido que pudieron antes que los medios pudieran entrar,

Usando una banca cercana para trabar la puerta y antes de que se pudieran recuperar sus celulares comenzaron a sonar.

-¿Se pude saber por que no me invitaron?

-He papá no es lo que tu crees.

-No tienes que explicar, hace años que yo sospechaba que lo que sentías por dev…A decir verdad nunca espere que tuvieras el valor para confesarlo…

-¡NO ES ASÍ!… ocurrió durante una borrachera...

Mientras que al mismo tiempo al pelinegro le tocaba una conversación parecida...

-¿Borracho?..Así fue como me case con tu madre en Saturno Ja ja ja.

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO VIEJO!

-¿Para que te haces el ofendido?, por el modo en que lo mirabas se notaba en un kilómetro que deseabas ser algo más que un "mejor amigo".

-Mira no tengo ánimo para tus bromas, te llamo luego.

Ambos cortaron sus celulares furiosos al mismo tiempo. Esperaron un largo tiempo hasta que los medios se retiraron y ahí recién pudieron salir.

-Esto no puede seguir… ¡tenemos que anularlo lo más rápido posible!

Sin perder tiempo fueron hasta un Juez que le debía varios "favores" a Kevin 11.000, no lo encontraron en su oficina pero si en el Spa que le gustaba ir.

-¿Acaso un respetable Juez no puede tener un masaje en paz? (dijo el juez levantando la cabeza, sin moverse del diván donde le hacían el masaje)

-Lamentamos molestarlo Juez Gris, pero necesito un favor urgente.

-¿Favor?, pero dile a tu padre que con esto quedamos a mano con el favor de Neptuno… ¿Qué necesitan?

-Un divorcio.

-En mi maletín están las formas de divorcio, tomen una, fírmenla y luego pásemela para que yo la firme.

Tomaron la forma y un lápiz. Sin saber por que Devlin estaba muy nervioso y no podía firmar.

-EEE…tu primero Kenneth. (Se la paso al moreno, el cual miro el documento con cierta duda)

-¡Valla! El primer divorcio de mi familia…. ¿Por qué no la firmas tu primero Devlin?

-AA…no, Te cedo el honor.

-Insisto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se quieren divorciar si o no?

-Ejem….dev ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Ambos fueron a la sala de espera del Spa, sentándose en los sillones uno enfrente del otro.

-Lo he estado pensando…. ¿no podríamos darle una oportunidad a esto?

-¿Te volviste loco?, yo vengo de una familia de matrimonios que comienzan así y ¿sabes algo? nunca resultan…además de la estadísticas que me apoyan.

-Si pero a pesar de las estadísticas digan… (Le tomo las manos a su esposo)….esto debió pasar por algo, por las estrellas o por decisión del universo como dice Verdona.

-No te ofendas pero tu bisabuela esta loca de remate (separo sus manos de las de su marido), no creo que resulte además tendríamos que querernos.

-Tal vez allá algo de eso…tengo que admitir que la razón por la que me enoje con mi viejo es que le dio al clavo.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? ¿Espero que no sea lo que pienso?

-Se que esto ocurrió en circunstancias no muy románticas, pero desde hace tiempo hay algo que he querido decirte yo… (Antes de completar la oración el más alto le tapo la boca con la mano)

-No lo digas, aún podemos volver a nuestras vidas normales… (Pero el moreno se destapo la boca y le dio un dulce beso)

-Te amo Dev y lamento mucho haber tenido que estar borracho hasta las orejas para decírtelo…Por favor dame por lo menos un mes y si nos va mal divorciemos.

- No estoy seguro que…

Antes de que le pudieran contradecir le dio un segundo beso pero esta vez con lengua, dev recordó esa intensa sensación que sintió la noche anterior.

-Un mes, nada más.


	3. Capitulo 3: Un mes…

Capitulo 3: Un mes…

Ser amigos era una cosa y estar casados era una muy distinta, todo iba tan rápido que les costaba ponerse deacuerdo en muchas cosas…Lo cual no solo afectaba su vida personal si no que también su efectividad como héroes.

-¿Por qué dejas tus cosas tiradas por doquier? Estoy arto de tropezarme con tus vasos promocionales.

-Tu tampoco eres muy ordenado, me e tropezado 3 veces con los mismos libros de magia y otra cosa ¿Por qué siempre encuentro pedacitos de piel en la cama?

-Soy un ser Osmosian/adonita, no puedo evitarlo

-Por lo menos deberías limpiar.

-¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO COCHINO? ¡HEROE DE TERCERA!

-¡CALLATE TU NO PODRIAS NI ATRAPAR NI UNA MOSCA! ¡¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO CUANDO ME CASE CONTIGO? No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo ¡ME VOY! (Kenny se transformo en xlr8 y se fue)

-¡CORRE, QUE HEROE TAN VALIENTE ERES! (Devlin se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a ojear molesto una revista de mecánica)

El moreno se alejo velozmente del departamento que ambos compartían en Nueva Zenón, estás peleas eran comunes por el echo de que ninguno quería ceder a las necesidades del otro…Desesperado fue a ver a la única persona con la suficiente madures y experiencia para ayudarlo.

-Hola hijo hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí ¿Cómo va la vida de casado?

-No muy bien, ¿esta el bisabuelo? Necesito hablar urgente con el.

-Esta reparando su Camper en el sótano.

El viejo Tennyson dejo lo que estaba haciendo y saludo a su afligido descendiente.

-Realmente no se que hacer Bis, tenemos muchas cosas en común pero las pocas cosas que no tenemos en común nos esta separando…Si esto sigue así va a dejarme, lo se.

El joven ante aquella idea se puso a llorar, Max lo consoló por un largo rato hasta que se calmo.

-¿Por qué si nos queremos no podemos estar siempre deacuerdo?

-Por que son personas…Me paso algo parecido con tu Bisabuela, yo la quería mucho pero el echo de tener descendencia alienígena, tenia poderes y necesidades que yo no lograba comprender, hizo que nos distanciáramos, hasta el punto en que pensé que me dejaría por lo primero que se le pasara enfrente.

-¿y que hiciste?

-Me senté a hablar con ella e intentamos llegar a un acuerdo. El matrimonio no se trata de dos personas que se llevan el "amen" siempre, no es realista y al final nunca funciona...Se trata de dos personas diferentes que se aman, que están dispuestas a ceder, acomodarse lo más posible a lo que necesita tu pareja y viceversa.

-Gracias Bisabuelo Max, lo intentare.

Eran las 24:00hrs y Kenny aún no llegaba a casa, Devlin se sentía terrible por el modo en que lo trato y no podía dejar de pensar que le paso algo o peor.

-El nunca llega tan tarde, ¡DEBI HABER SALIDO A BUSCARLO!... ¿Me pregunto si habrá buscado la forma de divorcio?

Esas palabras herían terriblemente al alto pelinegro, ellos se habían puesto deacuerdo de que si dentro de un mes no resultaba, ellos se divorciarían y seguirían sus vidas como estaban…El nunca llego a pensar que cuando pasara le dolería tanto.

-Lo sabía, no hay forma en que resulte… (El se sentó en el sofá, se tapo la cara con las manos y lloro)

-Devlin ábreme la puerta, perdí mi llave. (El pelinegro se seco las lágrimas y lo más serio que pudo abrió la puerta y lo dejo entrar)

-Y…creo que con lo mal que nos va esto termino ¿no?... ¿que escondes en la espalda?

-No pongas palabras en mi boca…. Y lo que escondo es esto (le mostró un hermoso ramo de rozas rojas)…perdóname por todas las estupideces que dije, yo no quería herirte.

-Kenny… (El más alto tomo el ramo)…Soy yo el que debe disculparse contigo, este ultimo mes me he portado como un verdadero imbecil.

-Prometo que intentare ser un poco más ordenado y que pondré mis vasos en un estante.

- Yo prometo que pondré mis libros en un lugar donde no tropieces con ellos e intentare sacudir la cama para que no te encuentres con mis pellejos.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Me das otro mes?

-Claro, ven aquí (dejo el ramo a un lado y beso a su marido explorando hasta el fondo de su boca con su lengua, tal como lo habían besado aquella vez)

El mes siguiente fue muy distinto al anterior, aún que no siempre están deacuerdo lograron llevarse mejor y ceder cuando era necesario…Lo cuál no solo hizo que su matrimonio mejorara si no que también volvieron a ser el equipo que eran antes de su boda.

-¿Tenias que usar el auto del alcalde para noquear a ese Alien? Recuerda que es el que nos paga.

- No te quejes, resulto y el alcalde no se veía muy molesto... ¿o preferías que dejara que destruyera la ciudad para que el auto quedara intacto?

-Yo nunca dije eso, pero de que el alcalde tenia cara de quererte matar ¡la tenia! Ja ja ja.

-Ja ja ja...oye hemos estado tan ocupados con el trabajo y desempacando que hace meses que no, ya sabes…no a pasado nada desde nuestra noche de bodas.

-¿Tanto ya?, a pasado tantas cosas que se me olvido.

-Bueno creo que tendré que… recordártelo.

Se besaron con pasión quitándose la ropa, casi lanzándose a la cama, Kenny besaba y lamia todo el cuerpo de su amado, mientras este no paraba de gemir.

-MMM...AA...Ya había olvidado lo rico que se siente.

-Para eso estoy ¿no?...OH no ¡¿AHORA QUE?

-Es mi celular… (El pelinegro se levanto para contestar pero el castaño lo tomo antes y lo tiro lejos)…Kenny no es gracioso, un Alien debe estar atacando las ciudad.

-Para eso esta Ben 10.000, pero Ken 10 las próxima horas esta para ti solo para ti.

El celular no paraba de sonar pero no importaba, sin encontrar resistencia alguna Kenny después de 2 meses logro montar de nuevo a Devlin, pero esta vez con fuerza desde el principio.

-AAA…SI….SI….AAA…YA RECUERDO...AAAA

-…EL CELULAR….NO DEJA DE SONAR...AAA

-DEJALO…..DI MI NOMBRE…

-..KEN...KEN…KENNETH….MÁS…MÁS...

-AAA…MÁS RÁPIDO…AAA...

El celular no dejaba de sonar mientras Kenny aumentaba la velocidad más y más, los meses que no habían tenido contacto provocaba a Devlin no dejara de querer más. 5 Horas después ya cansados, decidieron prestarle atención al celular.

-Según lo que escuche los 10 mensajes en mi buzón de voz, efectivamente era un Alien que atacaba la ciudad y al final Ben 10.000 junto a su equipo salvaron el día.

-Te lo dije, siempre se puede contar con mi viejo para salvar el día cuando estemos "ocupados".

-El alcalde nos va a preguntar que estuvimos haciendo que no contestamos a la emergencia.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá… (Beso dulcemente a su esposo)…buenas noches "mi grande y sabroso amigo."

-Buenas noches chocolatito sexy.

Con una amplia sonrisa y abrazados ambos esposos durmieron tranquilamente toda la noche .Mañana se le ocurriría una buena excusa para haber faltado al trabajo.


	4. Capitulo4:Éramos  2 ahora seremos 3…

Capitulo 4: Éramos 2 ahora seremos 3…

Todo parecía que iba en bien en el matrimonio Tennyson-Levin, pero Devlin comenzó a tener un terrible malestar estomacal con mareos y vómitos.

Al principio eran leves y no les tomo importancia, hasta que en una misión trasformado en 11 se desmayo y luego fue a vomitar detrás de un árbol.

-Llevas meses así, me estoy preocupando (dijo Ken 10 trasformado en cuatro brazos)

-No es nada ya se me… (No pudo continuar la frase por que una fuerte arcada le vino de golpe)…será mejor que vea un medico.

-Anda tranquilo, yo me encargo de encerrar a este y de todo el papeleo.

El moreno se transformo en xlr8 y se fue al cuartel Tennyson, mientras el más alto regresaba a su forma humana y con un conjuro se tele trasporto.

-¿Pasa algo? Normalmente le estarías presumiendo a tu padre por los villanos que capturaste hoy.

-A mi no me pasa nada Tía Gwendolhyn, el que le pasa algo es a Devlin.

-Devlin ¿no me digas que esta enfermo?

-Eso pienso yo, a estado vomitando mucho, tiene mareos y le molestan mucho los olores fuertes además que ha tenido fiebre.

-¿Algo más?

-Si, te parecerá raro, pero también come demasiado.

-¿Sabes? Por lo síntomas que me has descrito, si dev fuera mujer diría que lo que tiene es un embarazo.

-¿Dev embarazado? ¡Que buen chiste! Ja ja ja.

La idea de que el pelinegro estuviera en cinta era imposible por toda lógica, pero en la mente de Kenny la palabra "embarazado" retumbaba, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Era una locura total y le hacia mucha gracia.

En la consulta del medico de Cabecera de la familia Tennyson.

-Un bebe... ¡IMPOSIBLE!, yo no puedo estar…

-Pero lo esta Sr. Tennyson tiene 2 meses.

-Debe haber algún error ¡yo soy hombre!

-No no hay error, usted es mitad adonita ¿cierto?...Bueno algunos adonita machos, no todos, pueden embarazarse en una época especifica del año, que fue exactamente 2 meses atrás, ¿usted tubo intimidad con su marido en esa época?

-Si (dijo tocándose el estomago)...Es verdad Dr. Johnson

-Ahí lo tiene y muchas felicidades.

Como flotando en las nubes salio de la consulta hasta su departamento, no podía creerlo, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que casi lo asimilaba ¿el embarazado?, ni en sus sueño más locos y desquiciados se le ocurriría una idea así…Ahora venia la parte complicada ¿Cómo decírselo a Kenny?

-Dev ya llegue, lamento haberme demorado tanto tuve que ayudar a mi viejo a atrapar a 23 villanos… ¿dev? ¿Estás ahí?

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie le contesto, esto le estaba dando mala espina. Lo busco por todos lados (no tuvo que buscar mucho por que el departamento no era muy grande) hasta llegar al baño matrimonial donde se escuchaba a alguien vomitar.

- ¿Hola? (se acercó a la puerta y dio un par de golpes) ¿Estas ahí Devlin?

-Estoy ocupado, déjame en paz.

-OK, me voy a hacer un sándwich.

Fue a la cocina y se preparo un sándwich. De jamón con queso, comió en silencio estaba demasiado preocupado por el pelinegro para ver TV. Alrededor de 2 horas al fin se salio del baño y encontró al moreno preparándose un 2ª sándwich.

-¿quieres?

-No tengo mucha hambre, tal vez después.

Devlin11 se sentó junto a Ken 10, mientras este comía, el se puso a ver TV. Estuvieron en silencio durante todo el "show del mecánico experto".

-Creo que me voy a preparar un 3º sándwich. (Intento levantarse de su asiento pero su esposo lo detuvo y lo miro fijamente)

- ¿Te gustan los niños?

-Claro que me gustan, la mayoría de mis fanáticos son niños.

-No me refiero a eso, ¿te agradan los niños?... ¿has pensado alguna vez en ser padre?

-Bueno nunca lo he pensado antes…si me gustaría.

-¿Crees que yo...?... ¿crees que yo seria un buen padre? (pregunto con nerviosismo)

-¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas?, no te entiendo.

-Es importante, es algo que necesito saber ¿crees que yo seria un buen padre?

-Serias un padre excelente, dev ¿acaso me estás sugiriendo que adoptemos?

-No es eso es lo que yo…espera un momento.

-Pero no entiendo.

-Espérame, voy a buscar algo y vuelvo, no te levantes.

Ante la mirada curiosa de Kenny, Devlin camino hacia su dormitorio y regreso con un sobre. En el sobre estaba escritos los exámenes que el Dr. Johnson le hizo., el moreno sintió una emoción tremenda que casi lo hace llorar cuando leyó el diagnostico.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No hay error? (ahora era el quien preguntaba con nerviosismo)

-100% seguro.

-¡Mi vida!

El oji-verde abrazo con emoción al oji-azul, lo beso y acaricio con suavidad su vientre.

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando, 2 meses ya, ¿no debería estar más grande?

-¡Hay Kenny! Ya habrá tiempo para que me ponga como ballena.

-¡Hay dev! Podrías pesar unos 100 kilos y para mi seguirás siendo hermoso.

-Ya cállate (le dijo en tono juguetón y dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro)

-Vamos a tener que comprar una casa con patio para que el o ella pueda jugar, una cuna y…A sí ¡tengo que llamar a todos mis parientes para contarles!, mi papá se le va a caer el pelo de la sorpresa de que va a ser abuelo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ¿Por qué no mejor me preparas un sándwich? Con mucho jamón y queso.

-Como no ¡ahora tienes que comer por 2!

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le preparo el sándwich, mientras comía se excuso para ir al baño pero en lugar de eso, fue a su dormitorio, tomo su celular y llamo a su Tía.

-Adivina la buena nueva…tenias razón ¡devlin esta en cinta! ¡Voy a ser papá!

-¡OH mi niño!, que gran noticia ¡voy a ser Tía abuela!, espera a que Ben y Kevin lo sepan ¡se les va a caer hasta el pelo! Ja ja ja.

-Espera, es un secreto…no se lo cuentes a nadie aún..

-Mis labios son un sepulcro.

Corto la llamada y regreso a la cocina. Pero Gwendolyn no pudo resistirlo, llamo a Verdona y se lo contó.

-Espera, es un secreto…no se lo cuentes a nadie aún.

Pero Verdona tampoco pudo resistirlo y llamo a su nieto Kenneth, este llamo a su primo Ben, este llamo a Kevin, etc.…hasta que absolutamente todo el universo se entero del embarazo de Devlin Tennyson.


	5. Capitulo 5: Buscando casa

Capitulo 5: Buscando casa.

El pelinegro no podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo, ahora con 3 meses su embarazo era notorio, no era que fuera vanidoso ni nada... Es que los músculos que tenia en el abdomen le costo tanto desarrollarlos y años de ejercicios se esfumaron en 3 meses.

-Nunca espere que crecieras tanto… (Dijo acariciándose el estomago)…bueno, creo que ponerme como una ballena no me costo mucho.

-Pero ahora hay más de ti para amar... (Dijo el moreno abrazándolo por detrás mientras le acariciaba su abultado abdomen)… ¿se te pasaron las nauseas?

-Hace 2 días que no tengo ningún malestar… ¿Qué fue eso?

- Me parce que son pataditas.

-Nunca se había movido antes, se siente raro.

El oji-verde sonrío y estuvieron un largo rato sintiendo los primeros movimientos de su hijo o hija. A pesar del bello momento había cosas que inquietaban al oji-azul.

-¿Aún quieres mudarte? Se que este departamento es perfecto para dos personas y un perro de piedra, pero estoy seguro de que si convertimos mi biblioteca en dormitorio, será perfecto para 3 y un perro de piedra.

-Segurísimo, yo nunca tuve un patio y quiero que mi hijo lo tenga.

-O hija, pero…no tenemos el dinero necesario ¿el alcalde te dio el aumento que le pediste?

-Bueno….

FLASH BACK

En un elegante y moderno despacho se encontraba el Alcalde Walterius (de raza Biosovortian, la raza de Lodestar), miraba pensativo al hijo del salvador del mundo.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo va la economía? Con el último ataque de Vilgax, la ciudad gasto más de lo presupuestado, en reparaciones.

-Pero necesito un aumento, aunque sea pequeñísimo.

-Si me lo hubieras pedido la semana pasada te lo doy, pero ahora la cosa cambia.

-Si lo entiendo Sr.

-Además tengo que pagarle a tu padre y mantener el centro de comando por seguridad, ¿has pensado alguna vez lo que cuesta mantener un familia de héroes?..No importa lo efectivos que sean, es mucho.

-Gracias por su tiempo Alcalde Walterius.

-Lo lamento mucho hijo (dijo dándole la mano y dándole unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda), salude a su esposo de mi parte y muchas felicidades por el bebe.

-Se las daré.

Regresando del FLASH BACK

Los Sres. Tennyson se sentaron pensativos en el sofá mientras su perro jugaba con una pelota.

-Bueno podemos tomar mi idea o pedirle dinero a tu papá…ya intente con el Mio pero me dijo que tuvo que pagarle una fuerte suma a alguien para que mantuviera la boca cerrada y no me podía prestar ni un centavo.

-Ya lo intente…

FLASH BACK

En el centro de comando del cuartel de la familia Tennyson. El experimentado Ben 10.000 miraba a su hijo con cierta pena.

-No puedo ayudarte Kenny, el último intento de Vilgax por conquistar la Tierra dejo el cuartel en condiciones pésimas, he gastado millones en reparaciones y restaurando la red de alarma.

-¿En serio no tienes nada?, ¿Qué paso de la cuenta que mi tía abrió para emergencias?

-La estamos usando…lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes viejo, ya encontrare una solución.

Regresando del FLASH BACK

-Tal parce que la única opción es convertir la biblioteca en dormitorio de Bebe.

-O podemos tomar la "opción c" (dijo guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro)

-¿De que hablas? (dijo levantado una ceja confundido)

-Hace poco la Alcaldesa Groom de bellwood, cuando todos los héroes se mudaron a Nueva Zenón, la ciudad quedo desprotegida, últimamente unos Villanos les esta dando un gran dolor de cabeza y necesitan a un héroe.

-No se todos los Tennyson viven en Nueva Zenón.

-Pagan muy bien y nos asegura que nos dará una preciosa casa, un excelente seguro medico para nosotros y para el (dijo acariciando el vientre de devlin) además ¡los estudios para el bebe con beca incluida para la carrera que elija!... … ¿Qué dices?

-MMM…voy a pensarlo.

Era una decisión difícil, por lado estaba una gran oportunidad para Kenny de demostrar que no es solo "el hijo de" y una buena oportunidad para el o la bebe de tener salud y estudios asegurados desde el jardín de niños hasta la universidad.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que los Tennyson son muy unidos, el o la bebe crecería sin sus abuelos ni Tatarabuelo y el hecho de que Kenny nunca ha estado separado de su familia no más de una semana... Después de mucho pensarlo decidió ver que tanta maravilla le estaban ofreciendo.

-Me gustaría ir a ver la casa, solo a verla. ¿Mañana si no tienes nada más que hacer?

-¡Vamos ahora mismo!, por la nueva carretera llegaremos en unos minutos.

El pueblo natal de Ben Tennyson se había convertido en una metrópolis ultra moderna que combinaba la alta tecnología con la naturaleza, todo excepto la casa del Héroe (por que era atractivo turístico y patrimonio nacional) había cambiado.

-¿La capital del , orgullo nacional?

-Es solo un letrero Devlin, esta ciudad es tan buena como las demás.

El auto volador verde plateado de Ken se detuvo en frente de una bella casa de tres pisos de color amarillo con cerca blanca. La casa contaba con una moderna cocina, 3baños, 7 dormitorios (cada uno con su baño privado), living con chimenea y comedor, amplio patio con piscina, un garaje muy bien equipado, una biblioteca, un sótano con entrada secreta que llevaba a un laboratorio y centro de comando con conexión directa al proyector.

-¿Qué opinas?, preciosa casa ¿no? ¿Te fijaste que además de piscina el patio tiene un columpio, un arenero y una casa para perro?, la Alcaldesa Groom pensó en todo.

-Muy buena, demasiado…Aún no estoy convencido de esto.

-Se que estás asustado, todo esto se te ha venido de golpe… ¡ya se!, por que no vamos a hablar con la alcaldesa, para que te des cuenta que es la mejor opción.

Se dirigieron a la alcaldía, siendo recibidos por la alcaldesa (una Adonita de color morado) con una gran sonrisa los invito a sentarse.

-Me alegra muchísimo que hallan decidido venir, ¿les gusto la casa?

-Muchísimo, todo lo que hemos soñado para el bebe.

-O la bebe…me gustaría ver los términos en que nos van a traer hasta aquí.

-¿Para que? Estoy segura que su esposo ya le hablo sobre el seguro medico y la beca que les ofrezco.

-Perdónelo, a estado algo irritable deben ser las hormonas.

-Si claro las hormonas… (Dijo con sarcasmo)...de todos modos me gustaría ver el contrato.

-Si querido como no… (La morada alcaldesa el documento sin firmar)… ¿todo en orden?

Devlin no contesto, reviso párrafo por párrafo con mucho cuidado, las 3 hojas las reviso completas en silencio…En minutos encontró varias fallas que Kenny no noto, algo que aprendió mejor que nada en sus días con Kevin además de robar y utilizar sus poderes osmodianos…Era detectar las irregularidades y fallas de un contrato para evitar estafas.

-No hay trato, ¿creyó que con una casa extravagante me nublaría el juicio y no notaria todo esto?..(Antes que alguien pudiera contestarle dijo en voz alta una a una de las irregularidades que encontró)…vámonos Kenny y muchas gracias alcaldesa por su tiempo.

De regreso Ken no dijo ni una palabra, se Devlin no hubiera estado presente para revisar el contrato, la adonita le hubiera vendido gato por liebre.

-No se como se me paso tantas cosas ¡revise y releí el contrato un millón de veces! Por suerte seguí el consejo de paradoja.

-¿Qué consejo?

-Que no firmara nada hasta que tú revisaras el contrato y la casa personalmente (dijo el moreno con tono de niño regañado)…Soy un idiota.

-OH no lo eres, solo confías demasiado en la gente… (Dijo el pelinegro en tono exageradamente cariñoso, tal vez las hormonas si lo estaban afectando)…Llegando a casa te enseñare los trucos para que no vuelvas a caer…. ¿Me haces un favor?

-Si ¿de que se trata?

-Una calle antes de llegar a nuestro edificio da la vuelta y estaciónate en el edificio de departamentos de al lado.

-¿Para que?

-Ya veras (dijo guiñándole un ojo)

Sin comprender nada hizo justo lo que su esposo le pidió y en la hacera un tipo vestido de traje los esperaba.

-Justo a tiempo, por un momento pensé que no llegarían…Me presento soy Miguel Macniclos de inmobiliaria Kings, hablamos por teléfono… (El tipo le dio la mano a Devlin)... ¿listos para ver el departamento?

-¿Departamento? ¿Estuviste llamando a inmobiliarias sin decirme?

-Veras, como las cosas me parecían tan raras decidí tener una "opción D" por si tu "opción c" fallaba.

Subieron al 2º piso, para ver un cómodo departamento con living-comedor, con cocina abierta, un balcón ,4 dormitorios (el matrimonial con baño) y un baño.

-Tiene una buena vista y el balcón tiene una malla para que los niños no sufran accidentes... (Dijo el vendedor)…, con conserje, estacionamiento, un parque comunitario, además esta cerca de escuelas, a 5 minutos del hospital y en este edificio esta permitido la tenencia de mascotas con responsabilidad.

-¿Qué opinas Kenny? No es tan maravilloso como la casa que vimos antes, pero esta deacuerdo a nuestro presupuesto.

El moreno miro el lugar pensativo y miro con indecisión a su expectante esposo.

-Mira tendremos 1 dormitorio para nosotros, 1 para el bebe, el siguiente será mi biblioteca, el ultimo quedara como cuarto de huéspedes y lo podremos convertir en cuarto para bebe si a este pequeñín le sale un hermanito en el futuro, ¿Qué me dices?

-Es perfecto. (Se acercó al pelinegro lo beso y puso la mano para poder sentir moverse a su bebe)...La tomamos.


	6. Capitulo 6: La llegada del…corrección d

Capitulo 6: La llegada del…corrección" de los bebes".

El evento del año, en "el día de Ben Tennyson", todos los ricos y famosos de la ciudad (y de otros mundos) asistían a la famosa "cena en honor a Ben" que normalmente se haría en el salón de Eventos del hotel Imperial (en Nueva Zenón), pero este año se realiza en el salón de Eventos del Casino El Montecito (las vegas)

-No puedo creerlo... (Dijo el presidente al recibir a Kenny y Devlin)…los rumores son ciertos, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-9 1/2 pero conste que vine con el permiso de mi doctor.

-Nunca nos hemos perdido el discurso de mi papá y ahora mucho menos.

-Me alegro por ustedes, adelante el mozo les indicara su mesa.

El mozo los llevo a una mesa bellamente decorada, Kenny le corrió la silla para que devlin pudiera sentarse y una vez echo esto tomo su lugar.

-¿Quién hubiera imaginado que una borrachera nos conduciría a esto? (dijo el pelinegro acariciándose el vientre)...Casados y con un hijo en camino.

-Nadie en lo absoluto, una verdadera locura, si meses atrás paradoja me lo hubiera dicho, yo no le creo ni en un millón de años.

-Ni yo.

Después de comer, era el turno del tradicional "discurso de agradecimiento" que Ben 10.000 daba todos los años.

-Su atención por favor…se que no soy un gran orador y que preferirían comer antes de escuchar este tipo con voz de burro ja ja ja... (Silencio, solo Kenny se río por cortesía)…Un chiste para romper el hielo, ¡tienen suerte de que no contara el chiste del hombre que entra a un bar con un pato en la cabeza!..

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir como ya sabrán la entrada a esta cena será donado a fundaciones de caridad y son libres de seguir donando…Quiero darle las gracias A mi esposa Julie que me ama a pesar de todo, a mi ex—esposa Kai madre de mis hijos, que me a apoyado cuando lo necesite…

-A mi prima Gwendolyn por acompañarme todos estos años y criar a mis hijos como suyos, a su esposa Charmcaster por ayudarme a pesar de considerarme un idiota, a mi hija Gwen II que a pesar de nuestras peleas siempre me ha apoyado, a mi abuelo Maxwell por su sabiduría….

El largo discurso continúo por horas, tan aburrido como todos los años, Ben agradeció desde el Alcalde hasta el conserje que limpiaba los pisos.

-Kenny no me siento bien... (Dijo el oji-azul afirmándose el estomago con cara de afligido)… ¡auch!, creo que el bebe ya viene.

-No puede nacer ahora, te faltan 3 semanas aún, ¿no te podrías esperar hasta que se termine el discurso?

-Díselo a el. (Dijo respirando profundamente y aún afirmándose el estomago)

Ben continuo su discurso sin percatarse de lo que ocurría.

-Y por el ultimo y no menos importante quiero agradecer a mi Hijo Kenny y mi yerno Devlin por que gracias a ellos en unas semanas voy a ser abue..

-AAAAA… ¡te guste o no tu hijo va a nacer hoy!...¡hay!...AAAA.

-¡PERO ES MUY PRONTO AÚN!¡EL DOCTOR DIJO…

-¡A EL NO LE IMPORTA LO QUE EL MALDITO DOCTOR ÁLLA DICHO!

Por primera vez en toda su vida Ben tuvo que interrumpir su discurso. Se bajo del podio y ayudo a Ken a llevar a Devlin hasta su auto.

-Nos vemos en el hospital, iré por el abuelo y los seguiremos lo más rápido posible.

-Gracias viejo, en estos momentos yo me siento…

-¡DEJA LAS CURCILERIAS DE LADO Y LLEVAME AL MALDITO HOSPITAL!

Ken condujo como un loco, estuvo a punto a atropellar a alguien unas 6 veces y se paso todas las luces rojas que se encontró en su camino.

-¡CONDUCE MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡PARECES UNA PUTA ANCIANA!..AAAAA

-¡¿QUIERES CONDUCIR TU?...¿AHORA QUE?

El auto volador comenzó a detenerse y a echar humo por el capo. Kenny se bajo lo más rápido que pudo, reviso el motor y con la desesperación no lograba encontrar la falla.

-¡MALDITA POQUERIA!

-¿Necesitan ayuda?

El moreno se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, cuando vio al mismo Taxista que los llevo al motel "el zorro afortunado" acercarse en su vehiculo.

-¡Por su madre llevemos al hospital! ¡LE PAGARE LO QUE QUIERA PERO LLEVEMOS YA!

El taxista ayudo al adolorido pelinegro a subir al taxi y hechos una bala se fueron.

-Las cosas de la vida primero los llevo al motel ahora al hospital ja ja ja ja

-Si muy chistoso. (En ese momento no se encontraba de humor para ser cómico)…Concéntrese en conducir…Respira profundo dev, todo saldrá bien.

Pasaron muchas luces rojas y amarillas, casi atropellan a 2 ancianitas, usaron la acera como camino por momentos...Si no fuera por los grandes dotes para conducir del taxista para burlar la patrulla que los estaba persiguiendo ,no lograrían llegar al hospital a tiempo.

-Gracias aquí tiene. (Sin perder tiempo le dio el dinero, fue a buscar la silla de ruedas, ayudo a su marido a sentarse y entraron a emergencias)

¡Fue la maratón de su vida!, entre formularios que debía llenar, la respiración agitada del alto embarazado y enfermeras que le pedían su autógrafo, paso de usar un smoking a un traje antiséptico verde.

-Por aquí, ya esta todo listo ¡y sin desmayos!

El oji-verde entro a la sala de partos y le beso la frente al oji-azul ahora más tranquilo (por la anestesia)

-¿Qué sucede? Con esa cara más parece que el que va a tener el bebe eres tu.

El pelinegro no podía ver lo que los doctores hacían pero el castaño si, cuando vio como le habría el abdomen y un doctor ponía la mano dentro del corte, sintió deseos de desmayarse pero recordó lo que la enfermera le dijo y se mantuvo firme. Sosteniendo la mano del pelinegro.

-Ahora puje…siga así puje…..más fuerte…eso bien.

El doctor puso la otra mano y saco al bebe Con una manta lo froto para que llorara y lo puso en los brazos de Devlin.

-¿No es lindo?, algo sucio pero lindo.

-Si que lo es.

-Se parece a ti, pero con los ojos azules y mi tono de piel.

Una enfermera tomo al bebe y lo llevo para que lo limpiaran, luego el doctor volvió a poner la mano en el corte.

-Ahora le toca el turno a su hermano.

-¡¿HERMANO? NO PUEDE SER LAS ECOGRAFIAS SOLO MOSTRABAN UNO.

-Pero eran las primeras ecografías (en realidad no habían tenido tiempo de hacer más por una invasión alienígena que tuvieron que evitar)...Calma paradoja nos trajo ropa ,biberones y una cuna extra, ahora entiendo el por que.

Devlin empujo nuevamente y el doctor saco un segundo bebe, lo froto con una toalla y se lo puso en los brazos a su "mamá"

-Este se parece a ti dev, pero tiene mis ojos.

-¿Cómo los vamos a llamar?

-¿Qué te parece Maxwell y Devin?

-Horrible, mejor Benjamin Maxwell y Lenny Devin.

-Mucho mejor.

El pelinegro miro a su esposo con cara de preocupación.

-¿Cómo los vamos a mantener?

-Calma (le volvió a besar la frente)... ¿te acuerdas del aumento que le pedía hace meses?, me lo dio finalmente, ahora que la ciudad pudo recuperarse completamente.

Sinceramente no estaban preparados para 1 ¡y menos para 2! La llegada del bebe extra los tomo por sorpresa…Pero lo intentarían, tal como lo intentaron con su sorpresivo matrimonio.


	7. Capitulo 7: Se fueron 2 regresaron 4

Capitulo 7: Se fueron 2 regresaron 4

En el consultorio del Dr. Johnson, los padres primerizos Tennyson llevaron a sus hijos a su primera revisión y de paso aclarar algunas dudas.

-Bien sus pequeños están en perfecto estado, no se preocupen por el llanto en la noche, cuando regulen su sueño, pasara.

- Se que por salvar el mundo no me hice más ecografías después de los 3 meses, pero aún no comprendo ¿como paso de un bebe a dos?

-MMM…Díganme ¿tuvieron intimidad durante el embarazo?

-Bueno, cuando nos mudamos con Dev…

-¡KENNY!

-Es nuestro doctor, devlin, no nos beneficia en nada mentirle...además, esta el secreto medico-paciente ¿verdad?

-Todo lo que me cuenten se quedara aquí.

-Como decía, cuando nos mudamos con dev al nuevo departamento…

FLASH BACK

Los futuros padres acomodaban las últimas cosas, mientras su perro de piedra dormía la siesta en el sofá.

-¿Dónde esta mis revistas de mecánica? (dijo el gordo pelinegro buscando en una caja)…Estoy seguro que las guarde aquí.

-No tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves en esa pose (dijo el castaño en tono sensual al oído)…No sabes las ideas que me das.

-¡Por favor contrólate!...tengo 3 meses de embarazo.

-Si lo se, pero hasta que rompas fuentes no le haremos daño… ¡Hay devlin! Pasaste de un musculoso sexy a un gordito sexy.

Kenny le beso la oreja a Devlin y lentamente le beso el cuello bajando hacia el pecho…

-MMM…Nunca pensé que así como estoy, me desearas.

-Como ya dije "hay más de ti para amar"…

Regresando del FLASH BACK

-Lo demás, debe imaginárselo doc.

-Creo saber que paso, a veces durante el embarazo se puede producir una nueva concepción, es muy raro que ocurra,...En otros palabras, mientras su primer bebe se desarrollaba ,ustedes concibieron un segundo sin darse cuenta.

-Pero ¿yo pensé que solo me podría embarazar en una época especifica del año?

-Eso es cierto Dev,…En lo personal me inquieta más el echo de que ambos bebes fueron concebidos en épocas diferentes y terminaron completamente desarrollados. ¿Como es eso posible?

-Eso no lo puedo responder, pero tengo algo que si… (Saco un sobre)…un "amigo de su familia" me lo dio y me dijo que se los entregara cuando vinieran a verme.

El sobre contenía una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"Hola amigos. Para cuando lean esto ya serán padres, contestare sus preguntas lo más comprensiblemente posible para ustedes:

1-Dev: te volviste a embarazar por que el Sr. Smithy de carne con pollo contiene unos químicos que confundieron a tu cuerpo haciéndole creer que aún era la época correcta.

2-Ken: El primer bebe que fue concebido (Benjamin Maxwell) es humano y se desarrollo normalmente y el segundo en ser concebido (Lenny Devin) es osmodian (adonita) y se desarrollo al ritmo normal de su especie.

3-Dev: Le pedí al Dr. Que te diera el permiso para que no se perdieran el discurso…

Saludos Dr.P"

-Idiota, pudo habérnoslo dicho antes. Pero con este loco nunca se sabe.

-Como dice tu Tía "solo aparece cuando es necesario"

Llegando a su departamento, Kenny llevo a los bebes a su dormitorio, devlin se encargo de dar de comer al perro y preparar la cena.

-¿Comida congelada otra vez?

-Sabes que no se me da mucho la cocina… ¿están durmiendo?

-Como unos angelitos…. ¿crees que esta noche no lloren?

-Quien sabe.

Comieron viendo tranquilamente la TV, por una cosa del destino la primera semana de vida de los nuevos Tennyson estuvo muy tranquila, tanto que pudieron concentrarse únicamente en atenderlos…Pero ¿seria así siempre?

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?, no siempre será así de tranquilo, seria mejor que nos reti…

-¡No lo digas ni de broma!, el mundo no es perfecto y cerca hay una sala cuna que le hace descuentos a los héroes que son padres.

-Me preocupa, si algo nos pasa ¿Quién los cuidaría?

-Tus padres... (Dijo el pelinegro como si fuera lo más natural del universo)…dejemos el tema de lado, quiero poder escuchar "show del mecánico experto"

Vieron el show completo, devlin se iba a levantar pero su esposo lo detuvo.

-Recibí otra oferta, de una ciudad llamada Neo-génesis en Marte...Esta vez no es una estafa, revise mejor el contrato.

-MMM…..mejor hablamos de eso en la mañana.

Años después….

Años de luchar con todo tipo de monstruos, Ken 10.000 logro hacerse un nombre en la vibrante Neo-génesis, (hasta tenia su propia estatua, de oro sólido y mucho más grande que la de su padre), junto a su esposo Devlin 11.000 que obtuvo la fama de ser un gran mago/metamorfo….Como era costumbre ambos peleaban contra unos Alien que quería destruir la ciudad.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡NO ME PERDERE OTRO DE SUS CUMPLEAÑOS! (Grito Ken 10.000 trasformado en 4 brazos noqueando al gris y baboso villano)

-¡YO TAMPOCO! (grito Devlin 11.000 trasformado en 11.000 noqueando al segundo villano gris y baboso)

Cuando ya estaban en el suelo, el pelinegro volvió a su forma original, saco su báculo y dijo el conjuro para abrir un portal al proyector.

-"polvera Amicus" (antes de que supieran que les paso, 4 brazos los lanzo adentro del portal)

-Listo, si nos damos prisa llegaremos a comer pastel.

Con un segundo portal llegaron a su cuartel, en donde se celebraba el cumpleaños nº 10 de Benji y Lenny, junto a todos sus amigos y de su Tía Gwen II (La morena vidente con brazo mecánico, se había mudado junto a ellos para ayudarlos con los niños)

-¡Papa creímos que no llegarías! (dijeron ambos niños que corrieron a abrazar a su padre)

-No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo (dijo el moreno dándole un cariñoso abrazo a sus niños)

-¿yo que? ¿Estoy pintado acaso?

-¡Nunca dijimos eso Ma! (Dijo Lenny y junto a su hermano abrasaron a su segundo progenitor)

-¡basta de abrazos!, es hora de que mis sobrinos abran sus regalos.

Los niños recibieron muchos juguetes de los invitados y por la tele trasportador les llego: Unas patinetas voladoras de su Tía-abuela Gwendolyn, sobres con dinero de su Abuelo Kevin, tarjetas de felicitaciones de sus Tatarabuelos, ropa de su Abuela Julie, una consola de videojuegos de su abuela Kai, el ultimo videojuego de Ben 10.000 y cupones gratis de sr. Smithy de su abuelo Ben…

-Tomen niños, feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Más ropa?, no puede ser, ¿verdad Len?

-Si Benji…Tía Gwen, no te ofendas pero siempre das los peores regalos.

-¡NIÑOS!, agradezcan a su tía por darles un regalo tan útil.

-Si papá, gracias por los calcetines y los suéteres… (Dijeron ambos niños con tono de cachorro regañado)...Tía Gwen

-¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros!… (Dijo el pelinegro alegremente)…Para Benji como se que te encantan "los sumo golpeadores" te compre… el "1# de la historieta original con autografiada por el creados.

-¡GENIAL! GRACIAS ERES EL MEJOR.

-¿Por qué nunca me diste un regalo como ese? (dijo el moreno susurrándole al oído de su esposo)…a mi también me gustan los sumos.

-Hablamos luego… (Contesto en susurró y continuo con el siguiente regalo)…Len, se que al igual que yo tienes la habilidad de trasformarte en las quimeras de tu abuelo Kevin, sin poder absorber materia ni ADN solo energía y que aunque puedes decir hechizos no puedes transformarte en adonita a voluntad es por eso….Te hice un báculo como el Mio para que puedas canalizar mejor tus energías.

-¡Grandiosos! ¡NO MÁS ACCIDENTES!

-Ahora me toca a mi….Lenny se que te encanta la mecánica y el metal es por eso que te compre….El libro de Lans Apercat , conductor del "show del mecánico experto" que viene con un mp3 con lo mejor del metal.

-¡FANTASTICO! ¡HACE MESES QUE LO ESTABA BUSCANDO!

-Ejem… ¿se puede saber por que no me regalaste ese libro primero a mi? (dijo el alto en susurros)...yo también soy fanático de ese show y me gusta esa música.

-¿Ves como se siente? (le contesto en susurros el castaño)…Benji, lo que tengo para ti es algo que he querido darte desde que naciste…toma (le entrego al castaño oji-azul una caja de metal)…ábrelo.

-Espero que no sea lo que creo que es, azmoth te podría demandar por crear un copia sin permiso… (Dijo el oji-azul al oído de su esposo)…costo mucho para que aprovabara el tuyo.

-Calma… (Le contesto al oído)…ya hable con el.

-¡NO LO CREO! ¡ESTE ES EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA! ¡AL FIN MI PROPIO OMNITRIX!

El ultra sorprendido cumpleañero le mostró su nueva adquisión a sus invitados, mientras sus padres sonreían.


	8. Capitulo 8: ¿Historia repetida?

Capitulo 8: ¿Historia repetida?

La fiesta iba de maravilla…cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Se acabo la fiesta para mí... (Dijo el castaño, moreno mientras se transformaba en una versión más madura de XLR8)

-La oportunidad perfecta para probar mi reloj (dijo el castaño, oji-azul, mientras se transformaba en la versión original de XLR8)… ¿te hago una carrera?

-Benji no es momento para…. ¡ya se fue! , ¿De donde habrá sacado esa actitud?

El oji-azul miro pensativo junto a su cuñada, como su esposo e hijo se iban a su primera misión juntos.

-¿Yo no se por que se pregunta?, el era igual a su edad.

-Me recuerda cuando mi hermanito tuvo su primera misión con papá.

Un tercer villano baboso gris atacaba la ciudad, Ken 10.000 paso sin problema por la baba que había dejado para darle una buena patada pero su hijo termino atrapado, solo pudo observar como su padre atacaba al villano y lo capturaba.

-¡Diablos! no puedo salir de esta cosa… ¿Por qué regrese a mi forma humana?

-Por que tiene témpora rizador, ya aprenderás como quitárselo…déjame ayudarte (de un tirón saco a su hijo de la baba)...Listo.

Las dos llamadas de emergencia siguientes fueron parecidas o se atascaba en algo o cada vez que se iba a enfrentar a un villano su padre intervenía..Al final Benji termino molesto con su viejo por no permitirle hacer nada.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Llegaron tres, se fueron tres... (Le lanzo las esferas con los villanos capturados a su hermana para que los metiera en el proyector)…un buen trabajo de equipo ¿no es así compañero? (dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hijo)

-¡No es justo!, no me dejas hacer nada de nada ¿Cómo voy a ser héroe si no me dejas actuar como uno?

-Tú no vas a pelear, vas a observar y aprender.

-Como sea… (El furioso niño tomo su patineta voladora y se fue)

-¡BENJI!, lo dije y lo repito ¿de donde saco esa actitud?

-Yo no se de donde la habrá sacado… (Dijo su segundo hijo)…pero por lo que he visto tiene razones para estar enojado.

-¿Enojado? ¿Conmigo?

-A si es… (Contesto el pelinegro oji-verde)...se que aún soy un niño pero hasta yo se que proteger a mi hermano no le ayuda en nada, tu no estarás eternamente con nosotros y si queremos proteger la ciudad…te guste o no…nos tendremos que golpear contra el piso un par de veces.

-¿Y tu de donde sacaste eso?...para que pregunto eres hijo de el….dile a tu Ma. Que fui a buscar a tu hermano, no tardo.

-OK.

Mientras tanto el joven castaño iba en su patineta voladora, cruzando la ciudad se topo con una misteriosa chica morena, de largo cabello plateado y de ojos rojos.

-¡Hey! ¿Tu patineta puede hacer esto? (realizo una impresionante pirueta)

-¿Tu patineta puede hacer esto? (dijo Benji convertido en mono araña y realizo una pirueta más impresionante)

Ambos niños aterrizaron en la cabeza de la estatua de Ken 10.000 y se sentaron.

-Ganaste, con un poco de trampa….soy Mildred.

-Soy Benji Tennyson. (Dijo juntando su puño cerrado junto al de ella)

-¡Oye! Tienes tu propio omnitrix ¡genial!

-Era como el que tenía mi papá originalmente, cuando peleo con Albert de Galván (hijo de Albedo) y seria más genial si no tuviera ese estupido témpora rizador.

- ¿Albert de Galván?, escuche que es un tipo rudo y que se escapo del proyector.

-Si, ataco nuestra casa ayer… tal vez el proyector este averiado.

-¡Como si tu pudieras arreglarlo! Ja ja ja ja ja ja.

-¡ESO ES!, vamos.

Ambos niños sin que nadie los viera entraron al cuartel, pasaron por el lugar secreto hasta llegar al proyector. Cuando Benji menos se lo esperaba Mildred apretó el botón para abrir el proyector.

-¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO?

-Tonto (mostró un omnitrix idéntico al de Benji pero en rojo, se convirtió en 4 brazos y noqueo al sorprendido niño)

Del proyector salio un tipo idéntico a Ken 10.000 pero con ojos rojos y pelo plateado.

-Hola hija.

-Hola papá.

Ken 10.000 busco a su hijo por todos lados sin resultados, hasta que recibió la señal de alarma de intruso del cuartel. Sin perder el tiempo regreso a su hogar para encontrar a toda su familia atada.

-¿Creíste que me atemorizaría ver a mi familia atada, Al?...un minuto tu no eres al.

-Aquí arriba. (Del techo salto un desarrollado 4 brazos)… ¿no puedo creer que hallas confundido a mi hija Mildred conmigo, Kenneth?

Ken se trasformo en diamante y tuvieron una larga pelea. Mildred se dio cuanta que con tanto alboroto los plomeros no tardarían en llegar y los superarían en número.

-Papá ya basta, no tienes nada que demostrar…si nos quedamos nos arrestaran.

-CALLATE Y NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA. (Tomo a su hija y la lanzo por los aires)

Al darse cuenta de lo descontrolado que estaba su padre, decidió cambiar de bando temporalmente y libero a los Tennyson atados para que fueran en ayuda del moreno oji-verde.

-Lamento lo sucedido Benji, yo…

-No hay tiempo para eso.

Juntos pelearon contra Albert de Galván, hasta casi noquearlo y dejarlo contra la pared.

-Ríndete Al, no puedes ganarnos.

Detrás de Al apareció un portal morado con rojo creado por una morena, de cabello plateado con una venda, era su esposa Carmín (hija de charmcaster).

-Tal vez en otra ocasión Kenneth. (Diciendo esto entro al portal y desapareció)

-Devlin ¿puedes rastrearlo?

-Imposible su mana esta a años luz de distancia y hay una interferencia que no me deja ir más allá.

-¡Mierda!

-Tranqui, hermanito ya lo atraparemos.

A lo lejos se formo un segundo portal morado con rojo, Mildred intento tomarlo pero Benji la detuvo.

-No tienes que hacer esto, puedes quedarte con nosotros….eres diferente a ellos.

-Lo siento Benji, no puedo… (Ella derramo unas lagrimas y le dio un suave beso)…ojala las cosas fueran diferentes.

Ante la mirada triste del joven oji-azul la oji-rojo tomo el portal y se fue.

En la noche antes de irse a dormir Kenny y Devlin hablaron de lo que paso en ese día.

-Por un momento pensé que se repetiría nuestra historia en esos niños.

-No fue así, es una lastima.

-Lo se…pero nuestro Benji aún es joven y podrá encontrar a alguien algún día.

-Eso espero, dev, eso espero.

Ambos esposos se besaron y se fueron a dormir esperando que mañana sea mejor que el día de hoy.


	9. Capitulo 9: Recuerdos

Capitulo 9: Recuerdos

A pesar de su impresión inicial Benji logro recuperarse rápidamente y hasta comenzó a coquetear con otras chicas. Mientras su hermano se concentraba en entrenar y leer libros de magia para perfeccionar sus poderes. (Incluyendo libros de autoayuda para controlar sus poderes osmodianos)

-Que rápido crecen, en un momento son pequeñitos e indefensos y al otro son preadolescentes.

-Verlos crecer tanto me hace sentir viejo.

-¡OH mi vida! no eres viejo, tienes 28 años (Devlin abrazo y beso cariñosamente a su marido)...Los viejos no besan tan bien.

-¡Puaj! Que asco. (Dijo el castaño oji-azul cubriéndose la cara)

-Por lo menos no lo hacen en frente de nuestros amigos, ahí si me daría vergüenza.

-x2, len

-No tiene nada de malo, algún día ustedes también lo harán, cuando encuentren pareja. (Dijo el moreno guiñendo un ojo, aún abrazando a su marido)

-Lo dudo mucho, ¿Cómo es posible que unos héroes puedan ser tan cursis?

-No se quejen, ustedes también fueron lindos y tiernos, ¿verdad Kenny?

-Si claro.

-Hay no, ¡no me digan que van a contarnos una historia de cuando éramos bebe!

-No se me había ocurrido, es una buena idea, gracias Benji. (Dijo el pelinegro)

-Si "gracias" Benji. (Dijo el pelinegro oji-verde en forma sarcástica, dándole un codazo a su hermano)

-Recuerdo que…

FLASH BACK

Era un día terrible de lluvia con un fuerte viento, Devlin tapaba las goteras de las ventanas y Kenny intentaba encender la estufa. Ambos estaban tan atareados que al final solo querían sentarse en el sofá.

-¡Uf! Que pesado, si no fuera por fuego, no lograría encender esa maldita estufa.

- Si yo no tuviera a 11 y mi libro de hechizos nunca taparía a tiempo todas esas goteras.

-Ultima vez que compramos un departamento antes del invierno.

-Cuando tengamos el dinero….Parece que no todos la están pasando mal, mira.

En la ventana del living estaban los pequeños Benjamin y Lenny de 1 año, junto al perro de piedra viendo caer la lluvia, estaban tan fascinados viendo como caían las gotas y los relámpagos que no les importaba el frío.

-Hola chiquitos ¿papi y ma Se pueden sentar junto a ustedes?

-¡Ti ¡ (contesto Benji levantando sus manitas para que su progenitor lo cargara y este lo cargo)

-Linda lluvia ¿no creen mis amores? (los bebes solo se rieron y el pelinegro cargo al pequeño pelinegro que estiraba sus manitos con mucha ternura)

Lentamente el departamento se puso a una Tº agradable, mientras la familia veía las gotas de lluvia caer. Los bebes no dejaban de estirar las manos como queriendo atrapar las gotitas, mientras sus padres les acariciaban la cabeza y les daban besitos.

-¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente con galletitas?

-¡Yo! (dijeron al unísono con una maravillosa sonrisa)

El moreno le pasó a Benji a Devlin, fue a la cocina y regreso con una bandeja con galletas de avellana, 2 tazas de chocolate caliente y 2 biberones. La familia paso una tarde agradable comiendo un bocadillo y viendo la lluvia, hasta que los niños se durmieron en los brazos de sus padres y con mucho cuidado estos los acostaron en sus cunas.

-Tal vez no era un día tan terrible como creíamos.

-Es la primera vez que me pierdo"el show del mecánico experto" y no me importa, ver caer la lluvia fue mucho mejor.

Regresando del FLASH BACK

-….. Durmieron toda la noche con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Puaj! , ¡Que historia tan cursi!

-No recordaba esa historia dev…. ¡eran tan lindos!, se me viene a la mente otra….

FLASH BACK

Kenny regresaba de una misión y estaba revisando el papelo del caso en la biblioteca.

-Veamos, el párrafo 15 esta bien y el párrafo donde se estipula que…

-¡KENNY! ¡KENNY! ¡VEN RÁPIDO!

Asustado a más no poder, tiro los documentos al suelo y corrió hasta el living. El estaba preparado para usar su omnitrix y dar la vida para proteger a su familia contra la amenaza…Pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a sus hijos de pie.

-Ahora mis amores, vayan con su papi.

Riéndose de lo lindo, ambos niños dieron sus primeros pasitos hacia su padre, que con una gran sonrisa (y a punto de llorar) se agacho para abrazarlos cuando llegaron a el.

-Sus primeros pasitos, ¡bien mis niños! (dijo con gran orgullo dándole un besito a cada uno en mejilla), papito esta muy orgulloso de ustedes.

-Eso no es nada, Lenny cariño muéstrale a papi como tomas a tu osito. (Dijo el oji-azul indicando un osito de peluche que se encontraba arriba de un estante)...Como lo hiciste el otro día.

Ante los sorprendidos ojos del moreno, unos tentáculos de mana salían del pequeño Lenny, que usaba como brazos extra para tomar a su osito.

-No pensé que despertaría sus poderes tan temprano… ¡bien hecho lennyncito! (dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla al pelinegro bebe que no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando)

-Solo eso ha despertado, pasaran años para que despierte lo demás.

-¡YO! (grito el pequeño castaño al ver que no le prestaban atención)

-No te hemos olvidado vidita... (Dijo su "mamá", tomándolo en sus brazos para acunarlo)…papito y yo los queremos de aquí al gato.

Regresando del FLASH BACK

-Bueno esa salva.

-Claro era tu primer "hechizo", tu ma. Le estuvo presumiendo a todo el mundo por semanas, además de que apareciste en muchas revistas de hechicería y...

-¡OIGAN! (grito Benji al ver que no le ponían atención)

-No te pongas celoso vidita… (Dijo su "ma.", abrazándolo con ternura)…no te hemos olvidado y aún los queremos de aquí al gato.

El niño sonrío y fue a jugar en el patio junto a su hermano con el perro de piedra.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Por suerte para nosotros, todavía no.

-¿De donde sacaste eso de "al gato?, dijiste algo parecido en esa noche de "locura" en las vegas.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Cómo no? "acepto de aquí hasta el gato" (dijo el moreno con tono de burla)

-Me gustan los gatos ¿y que?

-Yo pensaba que lo sacaste de un comercial de arena para gatos, ja ja ja.

-Que gracioso..."ja ja" (dijo el alto con tono sarcástico y cruzando los brazos)

-No te pongas así…hablando de gatos, recuerdas cuando…

FLASH BACK

Los jóvenes padres llevaban de la mano a su primera feria a sus niños, los bebes de 2 años estaban más emocionados que nunca con las luces, los payasos, los juegos y los dulces que abundaban por doquier.

-Papa ¡quiero el gato! (dijo el pequeño Lenny tirando de la manga de Kenny, apuntando a un gato de peluche que estaba entre los premios del juego de "achúntele a la botella")

-EEE…nunca he sido muy bueno para ese juego, ¿no te gustaría otra cosa?

-Profa... (Dijo el pequeño pelinegro con cara de puchero y a punto de llorar)...Quiero el gatito, ¡BUAAAAA!

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN!, tendrás el gato pero deja de llorar….eso es tranquilito, tranquilito, respira profundo y vamos por el gatito ¿ya?

-¡YA!

El moreno compro los 3 aros pero no logro darle a ninguna botella, compro 3 aros más y la misma historia…Gasto $500 dólares intentando darle, mientras su pequeño hijito se impacientaba y estaba al borde del llanto.

-Calma Lennincito, ya falta poco.

-¡Que puntería tan mala tienes!, me sorprende que hallas embarazado a mi hijo. (Dijo un alto hombre pelinegro de cabello largo, que había estado observando lo que pasaba y que Kenny reconoció fácilmente)

-Kevin ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Negocios y de paso viendo como este traviesin pone una cara de cachorro regañado.

-Abue…papi no le a dado a ninguna botela y yo no voy a tener mi gatito..¡shis!

-MMM…con que eso era… (Con una mirada cariños muy rara en ver en el, acaricio la cabecita de su nieto)…eso vamos a arreglarlo, déme 3 aros.

-No te lo recomiendo Kevin, yo he estado 3 horas tratando de achuntarle y no he logrado nada.

Sin tomarle importancia a lo que su yerno le decía, tomo los aros, de un solo intento le dio a la botella correcta para obtener el gato y de paso las botellas correctas para ganarse $500 dólares.

-Esto es tuyo enano... (Dijo el pelinegro mayor entregándole el gato de peluche que tanto quería y luego guardo el dinero ganado en su bolsillo)...y esto es Mio

-Gracias abue... (Dijo el pequeño pelinegro dándole un fuerte abrazo a su abuelo)

Sin decir más el viejo pelinegro siguió su camino.

Regresando del FLASH BACK

-¡Si hubieras tenido una mejor puntería no hubieras perdido tanto dinero! Ja ja ja

-¡Lo peor de todo es que aún no he podido ganar en ese juego ni una sola vez! ja ja ja ja… ¿aún tiene el gato?

-No, lo cambio por un libro de mecánica el año pasado.

-Rayos.

Mientras los niños seguían jugando con su perro, los adultos fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena y poner la mesa.


	10. Capitulo 10: Monotonía

Capitulo 10: Monotonía.

El amaba mucho a su marido y a sus hijos, daría su vida por ellos pero…..Años de matrimonio habían creado una estructurada rutina (todo giraba en deberes de la casa, niños, trabajo).

Todos los días eran iguales: Preparar desayuno, inviar a los niños a la escuela, trabajo (atrapar 3 o 5 villanos), preparar cena, ver TV(o eran los sumos samuráis o "el show del mecánico"), ayudar a los niños con las tareas, acostarse para levantarse temprano al día siguiente y recomenzar con todo desde el principio.

¿Dónde había quedado la pasión que ambos sentían al principio? ¿Así seria siempre hasta que los niños tuvieran la suficiente edad para ir a la universidad? , ¿Lograrían (aunque fuera por un momentito) ser la pareja alocada que eran? Eran las preguntas que Ken 10.000 se hacia a diario y que no querían dejarlo en paz.

-Te veo decaído hermanito ¿algún problema?

-No…bueno si, es que…me da pena decirlo… pero hace años que dev y yo no tenemos tiempo para nosotros, ¡TODOS LOS DIAS SON IGUALES Y SI NO HAGO ALGO PRONTO ME VOLVERE LOCO!

-Es raro que un héroe con tantas aventuras emocionantes diga eso, pero si necesitas tiempo libre yo tengo la solución, toma… (Le entrego un cupón para un hotel)…el dueño me lo dio por salvar su Casino, tomate el fin de semana junto a Devlin, no te preocupes por los niños usare los "descansos por maternidad" que nunca uso y me quedare en casa a cuidarlos.

-Gracias Gwen… (Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana)… ¡no tienes idea de la falta que me hace!

Sin perder tiempo fue a darle la buena nueva a Devlin, empacaron y se fueron de fin de semana al Hotel con termas "Aguas cristalinas"

-Bienvenidos al hotel, el dueño les tiene reservada la Habitación presidencial con todo pagado… (Les entrego la llave del cuarto presidencial, el 1234)… ¡Que pasen un buen fin de semana!

-Gracias y ahora… (Se trasformo en rath y cargo a su esposo)... ¿Por que no hacemos de cuenta que es nuestra luna de miel?

-Como quieras gatito. (Dijo coquetamente guiñendo un ojo)

Llegaron a una presiona habitación, con minibar, TV de ultima generación, piscina privada, jacuzzi y una cama matrimonial de plumas de ganso.

- ¡Guao!...ejem, Ken ya puedes bajarme.

-¿Te cuerdas cuando fuimos al motel "el zorro afortunado"? …(dijo sensualmente dejando al pelinegro sobre la cama y regresando a su forma original)… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo….ven aquí tigre,

El oji-verde se saco sensualmente su polera mostrando sus ahora bien desarrollados músculos y salto sobre el oji-azul, le saco toda la ropa salvajemente, lo beso, succionó y lamió desde el pecho hasta abajo, justo hasta su entrepierna.

- ¿Recuerdas esto?

Sin importar lo que le pasara al organismo del oji-azul, comenzó a succionar su miembro con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir y entrar en un gran placer.

-MMM…MMMM...AAA… ¡HAY KENNY!

-MÁS….RAPIDO...AAA

-AAAA…SI…ESO ES…..SIGUE…

-¿Hola? (se escucho el botones, afuera de la puerta), se escucharon unos gritos ¿todo bien?

-¡LÁRGATE!... (Grito el moreno dando un zapatazo a la puerta, molesto por la interrupción)… ¿en que estábamos? Así en esto…

Durante las siguientes 11 horas, los huéspedes del piso que se encontraba la habitación presidencial, se quejaron por ruidos molestos. El dueño del hotel fue a ver que pasaba.

-AAAA….MÁS….AAAAAA

-Sr. Tennyson ¿todo en orden? (Dijo tocando la puerta) ¿Puedo entrar?

-¡BALLACE, AHORA NO!

- Sr. Tennyson voy a entrar lo quiera o no (saco su llave maestra y abrió la puerta solo para cerrarla nuevamente.)…Lo lamento mucho Sr. No lo volveré a molestar... (El dueño del hotel puso en la manilla de la puerta un letrero de "no molestar" y se fue)

Por suerte para el, los Sres. Tennyson se tomaron con humor el asunto.

-¿Viste la cara que puso? (susurro el moreno aún arriba del pelinegro) ¡parecía el fantasma de las navidades pasadas!

-Si, ¿crees que realmente hicimos muchos ruidos molestos?

-Bueno…a mi no me parecieron tan molestos.

-Que dices ¿seguimos haciendo ruido?

-Arrr… yo estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta.

Las siguientes 12 horas los huéspedes se volvieron a quejar de los ruidos ¡ahora mucho más fuertes!, el dueño del hotel les dijo a sus empleados que no los molestaran y que explicaran la "situación" que ocurría para que no llamaran más…

Esa "mini luna de miel" era justo lo que Devlin y Kenny necesitaban para votar tensiones y relajarse, todo un fin de semana de "gritos" les dio una reputación. Que pronto paso a ser tema en programas de farándula pero a ellos no les importo.

-Kenny, ¿Listo para volver a la rutina? (dijo mientras empacaba)

-Listo y dispuesto.

Terminaron de empacar, bajaron y devolvieron la llave.

-Gracias por su visita y hasta luego

-No, gracias a usted... (Dijo el moreno tocándole el trasero a su marido con mirada juguetona)…dígale a su jefe que nos salvo el matrimonio, eso se lo juro.

-Ven aquí mi chocolatito sexy… (El alto le dio un apasionado beso con lengua al castaño)...vamos a casa, los niños deben estar preocupados por que aún no llegamos.

-Como digas.

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano, felices de la vida, como si estuvieran recién casados y no una pareja de años de matrimonio con hijos.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por sus hijos que los abrazaron con notable cara de preocupación.

-¡Papá, ma. Creímos que les había pasado algo!

-¿Qué les paso? ¿Por qué no llamaron?

-Calmamense Benji y Len, nos atrasamos un poco al devolver la llave del cuarto, solo eso.

-Su papá tiene razón, ayúdenos con las maletas y entremos.

Los niños ayudaron a sus padres a llevar sus maletas al cuarto matrimonial, mientras Devlin escuchaba pacientemente todo lo que sus hijos hicieron, Kenny se acercó a su hermana para darle las gracias.

-No tienes por que darlas, para eso están las hermanas mayores ¿y? ¿Todavía sientes que te vas a volver loco?

-Ya no.

-Me alegro por ustedes, ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir una larga siesta, ¡esos niños tuyos me tienen muerta!, ahora comprendo por que necesitabas un fin de semanas.

-Vete a dormir tranquila, ahora nosotros nos encargamos de estos dos terremotos.

La agotada morena le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su hermano y casi arrastrando los pies se fue a su cuarto.


	11. Capitulo 11: Trampa y una boda feliz

Capitulo 11: Trampa y una boda feliz.

Devlin no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, primero que la capilla donde se habían casado era ilegal (y por lo tanto su matrimonio también), luego las imágenes de Kenny besando a una pelirroja y luego yéndose con ella.

Ahora el pelinegro, solo le quedaba su viejo hábito de cortarse y pasar sus penas con una copa de vino, encerrado en su biblioteca.

-Solo hace una semana el dijo "nos salvo el matrimonio", todo iba tan bien... (Dijo bebiendo al seco una botella de vino)… ¿Por qué?

FLASH BACK

El moreno armaba sus maletas sin importarle los ruegos de su marido y el llanto de sus hijos.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ ESTOY ARTO DE TI!

-POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS NO TE BALLAS ¡TE LO SUPLICO!

-¡DEJAME FENOMENO! ¡AL FIN ENCONTRE A ALGUIEN "NORMAL" CON QUIEN ESTAR!

El castaño tiro su anillo al suelo, tomo su maleta y se marcho sin mirar atrás.

Regresando del FLASH BACK

-El…era el único que me encontraba humano…. ¿como pude arruinarlo?... ¿que error cometí?... (Tomo un cuchillo y comenzó a cortarse el brazo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente)...no me queda nada más que esto.

Los niños no podían evitar escuchar trans la puerta cerrada el llanto desgarrador de su ma. , sabían que su Tía Gwen (antes de irse a investigar la obsesión de su hermano por "robar"), se los había prohibido y que ella dijo que todo se resolvería pero eso no los consolaba.

-¿Por qué paso esto Len?... ¿hicimos algo que enojo a papá? ¿Es nuestra culpa?

-No lo se, solo espero que todo se solucione pronto.

-¡Hey chicos! …(ante la sorpresa de ambos un necrofigian con el símbolo en rojo del omnitrix apareció)...No se asusten soy yo... (El necrofigian se convirtió en una niña oji-roja)...Mildred, debo decirles algo.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? (Lenny se transformo en 11, estaba a punto de atacarla pero su hermano se interpuso)… ¡hazte a un lado!

-Oigamos lo que tenga que decirnos… (Su hermano regreso a su forma original y cruzo los brazos molesto)…ahora ¿a que viniste'?

-Lo que esta pasando es una trampa de mi...Madre, verán, después de la ultima batalla, mi mamá decidió separar a sus padres, para poder debilitarlos…

FLASH BACK

Ken 10.000 peleaba contra Carmín, parecía que estaba a punto de ganar, hasta que ella con un hechizo le puso un collar, que lo dejo bajo su poder.

-¿Qué ME HAS..?..AAAA… (El castaño intento luchar contra el collar pero le fue imposible)…. ¿que deseas? Existo para obedecerte.

-Bien, ahora el ultimo toque… (Se trasformo en una pelirroja, beso al indefenso héroe apasionadamente y le dijo al oído lo que tenia que hacer)…ahora ve a tu casa y has lo que te dije.

-Si...Mi vida… (En medio del transe se convirtió en xlr8 y se fue a sus cuarteles)

Regresando del FLASH BACK

-¡Por eso mi viejo anda como zombi y robando museos!..¡Sabia que papá nunca nos dejaría por propia voluntad!

- Es un alivio Benji….Mil, ¿Por qué nos dices esto?, son tus padres a los que estás traicionando al decirnos esto.

-Serán mis padres, pero años de maltratos y la última experiencia que tuve con ustedes... (Dijo mirando al joven castaño)…Me hizo replantearme mis prioridades.

-¡Rápido tenemos que decirle a la Tía Gwen!

-¡No hay tiempo!..En unas horas mi mamá sacrificara a su papá para poder invocar a un demonio y así asesinar a su… ¿Cómo le dicen?

-Ma.

-Eso, a su ma.

Ambos niños tocaron la puerta de la biblioteca con desesperación hasta que el pelinegro les abrió, ellos junto a su nueva amiga le contaron todo lo sucedido.

-¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA!... (El oji-azul se seco las lagrimas y tomo su báculo)…niños quédense aquí, voy a solucionar esto de una vez por todas.

-Pero ma., nosotros…

-¡OBEDESCAN, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO!...lo siento…todo saldrá bien lo prometo… (Abrió un portal y antes de irse miro a sus hijos)…Lamento todo lo que les hice pasar esta semana, los quiero... (Entro en el portal a pesar de las suplicas de sus niños por acompañarlo)

En algún lugar de Yawa Tobsic…Una maga realizaba un oscuro ritual, con todos los objetos robados de los museos rodeo el cuerpo del hipnotizado héroe.

- Todo listo, ahora el corazón recién sacado del pecho de un justiciero… (Saco una daga dorada apuntando al corazón del hombre)…"Dios oscuro acepta el regalo que te ofrezco y bendíceme con tus poder "

El cielo se puso más oscuro de lo normal y un enorme demonio negro, saco lentamente su cabeza de un portal rojo…Pero cuando esta a punto de finalizar el ritual, un rayo de luz azul le pego en la mano, le hizo soltar el cuchillo y cuando lo hizo el demonio se retiro.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO DE MIERDA! ¡ME TOMO AÑOS APRENDER LO NECESARIO PARA INVOCARLO!

-¡A MI ME TOMARA MINUTO ACABAR CONTIGO!

Patadas, golpes, rayos de mana iban y venían, ambos magos estaban parejos, pero Devlin tenia más resistencia que ella y más astucia, apenas ella se descuido, la tiro al suelo y tomo la daga.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿matarme?

-No me tientes…con gusto lo haría, pero esto es mejor para ti… (El abrió un portal al infierno, se transformo en 11.000, la lanzo y volvió a su forma original)…con eso basta… ¡KENNY!

Corrió hacia su marido que aún estaba en transe, no logro quitarle el collar y lo sacudió con desesperación.

-KENNY...KENNY... ¡REPOSPONDE!... ¡MALDITA SEA, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

-Kenny….no puedes rendirte… (En ese momento se dio cuenta que no saldría del transe y que probablemente se quedaría así para toda su vida)…mi vida, no importa…. (Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y acariciándole la cabeza)…yo te cuidare por siempre si es necesario….no importa si te demoras mil años en regresar, te esperare….te amo.

Aceptando lo que el destino le tenia preparado y consciente de cómo seria su vida de ahora en adelante lo beso….No importaba como el estuviera ahora, ni que su matrimonio no fuera legal, el era su esposo y siempre lo cuidaría…..Durante el beso, el collar se deshizo.

-¿Devlin?... (El moreno lentamente reacciono)… ¿Por qué estás llorando?

El alto pelinegro no podía hablar de la emoción, puso su cabeza sobre el pecho del confundido hombre, lloro por mucho tiempo hasta que lentamente se calmo y pudo hablar.

-No comprendo el por que….ahora recuerdo…. ¡lo siento tanto mi cielo!, yo...Yo no podía controlarme y dije cosas que no quería…. ¿puedes perdonarme?

-No lo se ¿podré?... (Dijo en tono juguetón)….claro que si mi vida.

Ambos se dieron el beso más largo de toda su vida y se pusieron de pie, pero ante la sorpresa del oji-azul, el moreno se arrodillo y tomo sus manos.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Que estas diciendo?..Ya estamos casados...Bueno en realidad no, pero solo tenemos que ir al registro civil y ¡listo!

-Pero no tuviste la boda que te mereces y quiero estar sobrio esta vez, ¿que dices?

-¡Hay Kenny, levántate!, me estás dando pena.

-Devlin Levin Tennyson., te he amado desde el día en que nos conocimos, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y se que alguien tan imbecil como yo no te merece… (Se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir)… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?

-Si… ¡acepto de aquí hasta el gato!

Un meses después en una bella capilla en Neo-génesis, Ken 10.000 vestido con un elegante smoking y Devlin 11.000 vistiendo su tradicional traje de mago (pero en blanco), unían sus vidas (esta vez legalmente) ante la mirada de familiares, amigos y uno que otro fanático o paparazzi que lograron colarse.

-y Tu Devlin Levin ¿aceptas a Kenneth Tennyson en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-Entonces con el poder que me da la Ciudad-estado de Neo-génesis y la colonia humana en Marte, los declaro marido y marido.

Ante los flashes y los aplausos, los recién casados se dieron un largo y apasionado beso con lengua. Como un cuento de hadas ambos corrieron hacia la limosina entre una lluvia de arroces y de parientes que les deseaban lo mejor mientras se subían al vehiculo y se iban de luna de miel.

-No se si podrá llamarse luna de miel propiamente tal, por que el lunes tenemos que regresar al trabajo.

-Por lo menos ahora si estamos casados, casados y no a medias.

-¿Espero que esta vez no tires tu anillo al piso?

-Eso nunca…. ¿sabes? esta limosina me da ideas… (Le guiño un ojo a su esposo y lo abrazo)… ¿te parece que comencemos nuestra luna de miel aquí?

-Pervertido.

En los cuarteles marcianos de los Tennyson…Después de la boda de sus padres, El hijo mayor de los recién casados se reunía con la peli-plateada para agradecerle.

-No tienes que darlas… (Dijo la niña sonrojada)….era lo que tenía que hacer, nada más.

-Si no tienes donde quedarte, puedes vivir con nosotros… (Dijo el niño también sonrojado y mirando al piso)… ¡a mis viejos no les importaría!

-No es necesario, me iré a vivir con mi abuelo Albedo… (Se escuchan un pitido de bocina)…ya llego, nos vemos Benji.

-Adiós, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.

La niña se fue corriendo pero minutos después regreso y ante la mirada atónita del niño de 10 años, lo beso.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Otra vez se volvían a separar pero esta vez por poco tiempo y el castaño oji-azul estaba feliz.


	12. Capitulo 12: ¿Nos seguirán queriendo?

Capitulo 12: ¿Nos seguirán queriendo?

Días después de regresar de su "Luna de Miel", el pelinegro tuvo un terrible malestar estomacal, se sentía tan mal que se acostó en su cama con una toalla mojada mientras el castaño mandaba a los niños a la escuela.

-¿Ya se fueron?... (Pregunto con la toalla sobre los ojos, al sentir los pasos de su marido)…. ¿te acordaste de darles la colación o darles algo de dinero para que se compren algo?

-Si y les prepare sándwich de mantequilla de Mani con mermelada… (Dijo el gran héroe de Marte)…. ¿sigues con fiebre?

-Si y ni hablar del estomago.

-MMM…oye dev, ¿no estarás en cinta otra vez?

-¡Como se te ocurre!, no es temporada y hace años que no tomo Sr. Smithy de carne con pollo.

-Para asegurarnos pediré hora al medico.

-¡Hay no!, me siento pésimo para levantarme de la cama.

-OK, pediré que te hagan una revisión en casa.

Alrededor de 2 horas, llego el doctor con su maletín de utensilios médicos ultra modernos, reviso con cuidado al paciente.

- Lo que tiene es 1 mes de embarazo, no hay duda de eso.

-¡Oh, no! otra vez voy a…... (No pudo continuar por una fuerte arcada que le vino de golpe y que lo hizo correr al baño matrimonial)…2 meses más de esto… (Se afirmo del wc para seguir vomitando mientras su marido gentilmente le sostenía el cabello)

-Si pudimos con 2 podemos con 3, gracias por la visita doc.

Cuando el doctor se retiro, Devlin y Kenny se sentaron sobre la cama matrimonial pensativos.

-¿Cómo se los vemos a decir a los niños?

-No hay de que preocuparse, ¡a los niños les encantara la idea de tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita!

Cuando los niños regresaron de la escuela, no estuvieron muy "felices" al escuchar la noticia…Bueno aparentaron estarlo enfrente de sus preocupados padres pero al estar solos en la habitación de Benji, pudieron hablar con libertad…

-¡UN HERMANO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! (grito el castaño oji-azul sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos)

-Tengo un amigo que tiene 5 hermanitos, ¡dice que lo único que hacen es llorar, ensuciarse y eructar!

-¡NO!

-¡Si!, además el tiene que cambiar pañales y darles de comer…Dice que desde que llegaron a la casa sus padres ya no lo quieren más.

-¡No!... ¿crees Lenny que nuestros papás dejen de querernos cuando llegue el nuevo bebe?

-Por lo que me contaron… (Dijo tristemente el pelinegro oji-verde)…es lo más probable.

Ante tan terrible futuro, se quedaron pensando largamente que hacer hasta llegar a la única solución…Ya que sus padres no los iban a querer más, lo mejor que podían hacer era irse para darle espacio al bebe…

-Te lo dije Dev ¡a los niños les encanto la idea del nuevo hermano!

-A mi no me parecía tan a si…buenas noches Kenny.

Que descanses Devlin.

Devlin veía en sueños a sus dos niños en la calle bajo una intensa lluvia, se despertó de golpe y sin importarle lo que Kenny le dijera para que regresara a la cama fue a las habitaciones de Lenny y Benji….Regreso con una cara de haber visto un fantasma, con un papel en la mano.

-¡NO ESTAN!, revise sus habitaciones y solo encontré esto.

"Queridos papá y ma.: Sabemos que con el bebe que viene en camino ya no nos van a seguir queriendo, es por eso que hemos decidido irnos…que sean muy felices junto a nuestro hermano o hermana"

-¿DE DONDE MIERDA SACARON ESO?..(Grito el moreno mientras se ponía los pantalones)…Rápido, con mi omnitrix podemos rastrear el omnitrix de Benji.

-No es necesario, ya se donde están… (Con un pase mágico se vistió y abrió un portal)…no me preguntes como, solo lo se.

En algún lugar de los barrios bajos de Neo-Génesis, dos niños intentaban escapar de la lluvia, parados bajo un paradero de buses.

-Hicisimos lo correcto ¿verdad?

-No lo se Benji, espero que si.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

Ante los asombrados niños, un portal de mana apareció y de el salieron sus padres.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-¡NIÑOS SIN VERGUESAS! ¿SABEN LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTABAMOS? ¡¿LO SABEN?

-¡KENNY!, no es momento para regañarlos.

-Lo sentimos mucho papá…. (Dijo Lenny notablemente arrepentido)…nosotros pensamos que era lo mejor

-Creímos que ya no nos querían… (Dijo Benji también arrepentido)… ¡fue idea de len!

-¿Mi idea?, ¡pero si tu fuiste el que dijo que lo mejor era irnos!

-¡Pero tu dijiste que tu amigo ya no lo querían por sus hermanitos y que probablemente a nosotros también nos pasaría lo mismo!

-¡Probablemente! ¡Yo nunca dije que así seria! ¡Tonto!

-¡Niños, niños!, no importa quien dijo que…lo importante es que su ma. y yo los amamos muchísimo y jamás, me oyeron ¡jamás! Los dejaremos de querer.

-Eso es verdad… (Dijo cariñosamente el oji-azul, haciendo aparecer unas mantas para protegerlos del frío)….nosotros los queremos mucho a los 2 y a su hermanito, no tienen por que irse.

-¿Qué me dicen? ¿Listos para volver a casa?

-¡SI PAPÁ!

Su "ma" abrió un nuevo portal que los llevo a casa, sus padres los llevaron a sus habitaciones, los arroparon y se fueron a dormir.

-¡¿Qué nochecita?...(dijo el moreno al quitarse los pantalones y regresar a su cama)…por un momento pensé que los perderíamos y no los volveríamos a ver.

- Por suerte llegamos a tiempo de que cometieran alguna locura… (Dijo el pelinegro volviéndose a poner el pijama y metiéndose en la cama)…Me moriría si algo les pasara.

- Yo igual, por lo menos con esta experiencia aprendieron a valorar lo que tienen y no lo volverán a intentar.

-Por ahora, si lo van a intentar al llegar a la adolescencia, eso si que no lose.

-¡Ojala que no!... (Dijo el moreno rascándose la cabeza preocupado)… ¿Cómo supiste donde estaban?

-Como ya lo dije "solo lo se", cosa de magos…no comprenderías, buenas noches Kenny.

-MMM…Buenas noches Devlin.

Meses después….

En el hospital de Neo-génesis, Devlin Tennyson miraba con ternura a su nueva Hija, Jen Tennyson.

-Pobre mi niñita... (Dijo en tono de broma)…saliste idéntica a tu papá.

-¿Se puede? (se escucho la voz de Kenny al otro lado de la puerta)…los niños quieren conocer a su hermanita.

-Claro pasen.

Los niños pasaron junto a su padre hasta la cama del pelinegro, el bajo un poco los brazos para que sus hijos pudieran ver mejor a la bebe.

-¡Que pequeñita es!... (Dijo Benji sorprendido)… ¿nosotros fuimos hacia de pequeños?

-Claro mi vida, todos los bebes son así.

-¿Puedo cargarla?..(Pregunto Lenny nerviosamente)...Prometo que tendré cuidado.

-Ten, cuidado con la cabecita.

El niño tomo a la pequeña con mucho cuidado, esta dio un bostezo y con una gran sonrisa miro a sus hermanos mayores.

-¿Aún creen que ya no los vamos a querer?..(Pregunto el moreno)… ¿aún la siguen viendo como una amenaza?

-Ya no papá… (Dijo el segundo hijo de la pareja mientras le devolvía la pequeña a su ma)…por lo menos en mi lado.

-Por el mío tampoco.

-Vete preparando dev, la familia completa viene hacia acá, Gwen II ya les aviso.

-¡OH NO!..(El pelinegro puso cara de afligido)… ¡yo quería unos minutos de paz!

El padre y sus hijos mayores no pudieron evitar reirse mientras los familiares de la tierra (y de otros planetas) entraban en fila india para poder ver a la nueva integrante de la ya "extensa" familia.


	13. Capitulo 13: Niñera… ¡la primera misión

Capitulo 13: Niñera… ¡la primera misión de Benji!

Ken 10.000 se encontraba en un gran problema, no se trataba de un villano que intentaba conquistar la galaxia (ese tipo de problemas los podía solucionar con los ojos cerrados), el problema era que Trent, uno de sus hermanos mayores…

¡Llegaba hoy de Kylmyys!, tenia que ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto de naves espaciales y no tenia a nadie con quien dejar a la pequeña Jen (Devlin, Gwen II y Lenny tuvieron que ir a la tierra a ayudar a Ben 10.000 con un caso)

-¿Qué voy a hacer? , la niñera no contesta y no puedo dejar sola a la bebe.

-¿Cómo que sola?, para eso están los hermanos mayores ¿no?

-No lo se Benji….aún eres muy joven para hacerte cargo de una bebe.

-No lo creo, ma me dejo ayudarlo a cambiarle los pañales y darle el biberón, ¡puedo hacerlo!

-MMM….no estoy muy seguro... (Miro su reloj)… ¡no me queda de otra!, quedas a cargo hasta que regrese de recoger a tu Tío Trent.

-¡Gracias!... ¿quien es el tío Trent?

-Uno de los Necrofrigians que tu abuelo Ben tuvo a los 15 años, pórtate bien. (Antes de poder arrepentirse se subió a su auto volador y se fue)

-¡Al fin se fue!... ¿que tan difícil puede ser?

El confiado niño fue hasta la habitación de la Bebe solo para encontrar ¡LA CUNA VACIA!, la busco por todos lados (incluso dentro del basurero) y nada…Tomo su patineta voladora y comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente.

-¡DIABLOS!..¿A donde se metió?

-¡BENJI! ¡OYE!... (Le grito Mildred que se acercaba en su patineta voladora a el)… ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡SE ME PERDIO MI HERMANA!, no me preguntes como por que eso ni si quiera se, ayúdame a buscarla.

-¡GLUP!, descuida la encontraremos.

La buscaron por arriba y por abajo, por los barrios ricos y pobres, por el este y el oeste, por el norte y sur…Sin respuesta.

-¿Dónde se metió esa niña?

-¡BUAAAAA!

-Escucha…. ¿Oíste eso?...viene del bosque rojo.

-¡BUAAAAA!

-¡Mi hermanita!, ¡vamos!

-¡BUAAAAA!

Los niños encontraron a la morenita de 1 año llorando bajo un árbol, ilesa pero muy asustada.

-¡Gracias a dios estas bien!..(El niño se bajo de su patineta para cargara su hermana)...Ya...Ya…no llores, toda esta bien.

-¡Que dulce eres!..(La oji-roja no podía evitar enternecerse al ver como acunaba a la niñita)… ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?

-Probablemente se tele trasporto sin darse cuenta, mi tatarabuela me dijo que ella era humano/anodita y que podría mostrar algún signo…. ¿Que hora es?

-Las 1500 hrs.

-¡Mejor nos vamos antes de que llegue papá a casa!, gracias por todo mil.

-De nada, (susurro la oji-roja sonrojada, al poco tiempo se le paso y grito mientras el niño se alejaba) ¡felicidades por tu primer acto heroico sin tu padre!

El no se había dado cuenta pero esa había sido la primera misión en solitario que tenia y su hermana la primera persona que rescato…

El castaño cargo a la morenita hasta su casa, la puso en su cuna, la arropo y se fue a ver TV como si nada.

-¿Todo en orden? ¿Te dio algún problema?

-Ninguno, durmió todo el día como un ángel, ¿Cómo te fue con el Tío Trent?

-Su vuelo se retraso y llegara mañana, no pude regresar antes a cas por que el trafico de vuelta es terrible.

El castaño moreno, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, la cual dormía tranquilamente y en una sola pieza.

-Tal parece que me preocupe de más.

Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y se sentó a ver TV con su hijo.

-¿de verdad no te dio ningún problema?

-En absoluto.

-Yo estaba preocupado… ¿no se tele trasporto?, últimamente lo a estado haciendo en toda la casa, olvide decirte.

-No para nada… ("pudiste habérmelo dicho antes")…si lo hizo ni si quiera lo note.

-Me alegro, eres un buen hermano mayor Ben… (Le dijo orgulloso a su hijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda)…ahora se que puedo contar contigo.

-Gracias viejo… (El niño emocionado le dio un fuerte abrazo)…me alegra saber que confías en mi.

Era la primera vez en su vida que le decían "Ben" y no "Benji", como nunca el se sintió más cerca de su padre y más cerca de que lo tomaran en cuenta como el héroe que quería ser…

Nadie sabría nunca (y su hermana jamás recordaría) ese día pero Benji Tennyson lo sabía, lo sabia muy bien y sin darse cuenta se acercaba más al tipo de actitud preocupada por los demás que necesitaría en el futuro si decidía seguir "el negocio familiar" (y por el camino en que iba terminaría en ese "negocio")


	14. Capitulo 14: Despertar Casado Otra vez…

Capitulo 14: Despertar Casado Otra vez…

Ocho años después….

Devlin y Kenny regresaban de visitar el sepulcro de su bisabuelo

-Me cuesta creer que allá pasado tanto, parece que paso ayer…

-Por lo menos ahora fue por muerte natural y no un villano…. Por lo menos Benji, Lenny y Mildred se encargan de ayudar a Ben, Gwendolyn en el cuartel en la tierra.

-MMM…creo que nunca podré comprender la muerte.

-Yo si, más rato te explico…pero lo único que no me explico es como me embaracé de Jen sin estar en época ni haber tomado el sr. Smithy de carne con pollo.

-Es todo un crucigrama…

FLASH BACK

Durante el fin de semana en el Hotel con termas "Aguas cristalinas"

-¿Qué pasa?, el jacuzzi se siente muy solo sin ti.

-Ya voy mi vida.

Kenny miro a ambos lados, tomo dos copas con vino y en la copa de vino de Devlin le puso el químico que contenía el sr. Smithy de carne con pollo.

-Ten mi vida….eso, tomate todo la copa…

Regresando del FLASH BACK.

-Creo que nunca lo sabremos dev

-¡PAPÁ! ¡MA! ¡VENGAN RÁPIDO!

.-Hablando del rey de roma.

Ambos se dirigireron al living, donde su hija Jennifer de 7 años, apuntaba emocionada la pantalla del TV.

- Miren, Ben y Mildred se casaron.

-¡¿Cómo?... ¿Y NO ME INVITARON?

-Sube el volumen.

-Si ma.

-Así es señoras y señores, tenemos una fuente confiable de que Ben Tennyson Levin y Mildred de Galván contrajeron matrimonio hoy a las 3:00pm, en la capilla de matrimonios Express "martines" en las vegas…. ¿no me creen? ¡Aquí están las imágenes!, sacadas directamente de dicho establecimiento.

Las imágenes (con el logo de la capilla), mostraban a el oji-azul y la oji-rojo completamente borrachos unían sus vidas con Lenny y Mike III Morningstar de testigos, bailaron un poco, luego comenzaron a gritar lo felices que eran y lo mucho que deseaban este momento, abrazaron al cura, a los asistentes pagados de la capilla, a las otras parejas que esperaban su turno.

-Minutos después fue el turno de Lenny y Mike III Moningstar….

La misma escena….

-"besa a tu marido Lenny Moningstar…."

-¡Hay no puedo creerlo! Ja ja ja ja

-¡Les paso lo mismo! Ja ja ja ja

-¿Podrían calmarse?, no es gracioso.

Lo intentaron, intentaron calmarse pero la situación era tan parecida a la suya que no podían parar de reír, después de 3 horas al fin se calmaron y el castaño se levanto.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A que más, a felicitarlos.

En las vegas…

Mildred de Galván se despertaba después de una gran noche de fiesta, ella junto a Ben habían salvado el Montecito de las garras de Albert, el dueño les dio barra libre y ellos aprovecharon de celebrar el cumpleaños 18 de Ben.

-No tomo nunca más… ¿Por qué tengo un anillo?... ¿De quien es esta mano?

La chica no recordaba como había llega hasta ahí, estaba en un cuarto de motel, sin ropa con una mano masculina también con un anillo sobresaliendo de las sabanas, lentamente destapo la mano y con horror vio el omitrix.

-Por favor que no sea… (Reuniendo valor quito la sabana de golpe y se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida)…. ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO BENJI?

-¿Por qué tan grito?... ¡pero que…!.(El castaño oji-azul se levanto de golpe sin comprender nada)…¿Qué paso?

-Por los anillos, nos casamos.

-¿Esto no puede estar pasando? …¿Dónde esta len?

En la habitación de al lado

Lenny Tennyson lentamente se despertaba de una noche de parranda, tenia la misma mala costumbre de su abuelo Kevin de tomar hasta desmayarse, por lo que no saber donde estaba era común para el , lo único que no era común era sentir a alguien arriba de el y mucho menos…

-¡MIKE! ¿QUE CARAJO HACES?

-¿Por qué estoy de…...(El rubio miro como pudo)…¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ME ECHASTE EN EL TRAGO?

Ben y Mildred al escuchar los gritos, se taparon con lo que pudieron y a la habitación de al lado, para encontrarse a Lenny con Mike III Morningstar en la misma situación que ellos.

Los cuatro se sentaron como pudieron en la cama, tratando de recordar como llegaron allí, mientras los paparazzi se acumulaban en la recepción del hotel, no lograron concentrarse mucho cuando los celulares de Ben y len comenzaron a sonar...

-¿Se pude saber por que no me invitaron?

-He papá no es lo que tu crees.

-No tienes que explicar, hace años que yo sospechaba que lo que sentías por Mil…A decir verdad nunca espere que tuvieras el valor para confesarlo…

-¡NO ES ASÍ!… ocurrió durante una borrachera...

Mientras que al mismo tiempo al pelinegro oji-verde le tocaba una conversación parecida...

-¿Borracho?..Así fue como me case con tu padre! Ja ja ja.

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO VIEJO!

-¿Para que te haces el ofendido?, por el modo en que lo mirabas se notaba en un kilómetro que deseabas ser algo más que un "mejor amigo".

-Mira no tengo ánimo para tus bromas, te llamo luego.

Ambos cortaron sus celulares furiosos al mismo tiempo. Esperaron un largo tiempo hasta que los medios se retiraron y ahí recién pudieron salir…

En el cuartel general de los Tennyson en Marte….

-Me corto, fíjate, fíjate.

-No te hagas el ofendido, a nosotros nos paso lo mismo cuando éramos jóvenes.

-Ahora recién comprendo a mi viejo…. ¿Crees que les pase lo mismo que a nosotros?

-Según un sueño que tuve…creo que si.

-Bueno, ya nos preocuparemos de eso en otro momento.

El moreno de 36 años, abrazo a su marido con mirada coqueta.

Ahora que jen se fue a la escuela y que mi hermana esta en una cita… (Se acerco al oído del oji-azul)… ¿te parce que "recordemos" nuestra primera noche de bodas?

-Pervertido…. (Beso dulcemente al ahora canoso héroe)…y alocado, así me gustas.

Años después Mildred y Benji Tennyson tuvieron un niño idéntico a su padre pero con ojos rojos llamado Owen, Lenny y Mike III Morningstar tuvieron una bella niña rubia de ojos verdes llamada Lily…

Jen se caso con el tataranieto de Vilgax pero no duraron mucho, dejándola con un niño idéntico a su Tatarabuelo…

Lo demás es otra historia, pero lo que si puedo decir es que Ken y Devlin a pesar de los villanos y las diferencias siguieron juntos hasta que les llego el momento de acompañar a Max Tennyson en la eternidad.

Fin.


End file.
